The Raptor and The Raven
by Hitokiri Sounga
Summary: Hermione leaves for vacation in america to see her long time pen pal. Death Eaters pop up, A trator in the OOTP.Sirius survived. Love for our fav snarky Slytherin or a worse evil?
1. Hermione and The Raptor

The Raptor and the Raven Chapter 1: Hermione and The Raptor

The green light flew towards Hermione's back but a few feet before it hid the unaware woman a large Grey wolf took the blow and fell dead silently. How ever the other young woman saw the wolf's demise as she flew into a rage. She leaped upon the person responsible for his death and she whipped his head back and forth until his neck snapped,and he collapsed boneless to the dirt.

She scooped up a nearby wand and turned it on another of the masked people who invaded her home. And she growled those hated words he had screamed at her friend,"Avada Kadavera." And the leader fell to the green light that set the young womans eyes glowing. The rest of the robed people vanished with cracks and pops. And she collapsed to her knees as Hermione's voice broke the mournful atmosphere.

"We need to leave Toboe,those people are Death Eaters and they will come back. We have to leave."Hermione pleaded through a tear strained voice. "Death Eaters? Are they people from england? Why did they come here?"The questions were voiced with unshed tears as Toboe stroked the Grey's fur. "Toboe I think they were after me but how did they know I was here I wonder?"Hermione thought hard.

"If your saying what I think your saying. Your friends have a traitor amongst them,you said we needed to leave where do we go?"Toboe asked her voice sad but thoughtful. "Your right Toboe and I have an emergency portkey that will take to a safe place in England." Hermione's voice was steady with suppressed anger and betrayal. "Come lets get your stuff and mine we'll go on this portkey thing and I will avenge Remus' Death!" She growled looking at the black wand in her hand.

"We'll have to get you your own wand Toboe, do you have money we can take?"Hermione asked seeing her best female friends eyes glitter darkly. " My great grandam left money in england in some gringotts place I have the password. Let's go Hermes!" She called to the two large wolf-like creatures who were coated in blood and cuts. "Hermes I...can't leave them here, Sev and Luc are all the family I dare get involved and Remus was their brother" "We need to go now they could come back"Hermione's voice trembled as they entered the den and grabbed a few things.

As they left the sprawling den behind the two women One young and recognizable Hermione Granger and the second a 6'2" American redhead though in moonlight it looked like living strands of blood. "Hermes why you carrying a holy sock?" Toboe's emerald green eyes glittered in the light,Silver outer rings seemed to make her eyes glow. "Its the portkey Toboe"Hermione held it out as Toboe grabbed the short leads clipped to her familiars and wrapped her hand around the sock. " Don't let go I'm going to activate it" she took out her wand and tapped the sock. "Portus" she spoke and with a crack they were gone.


	2. Dog vs Wolf And a Name

The Raptor and the Raven

Chapter 2: Dog vs. Wolf and A name is more then a word

The whirling and tugging from her stomach made Toboe slightly sick. As they landed in a bedroom,The setting sun could be seen behind Hermione's back. They set there stuff down, and Hermione led Toboe down to the kitchen for something to eat. "What do you wanna eat Toboe?" "Got steak?" The girls chatted. Then a slam and a bang from the hall sent both running. "who's there!" Hermione called.

"Hermione? Why are you here I thought you were in America."Molly Weasely asked. Then she saw the two blood spattered women and the creatures behind them. "Merlin! What happened who's that?" Molly cleaned then up and started healing them her wand flicking and twitching,as Hermione and Toboe explained the whole thing. Molly was aghast to learn that there was a traitor amongst the order.

"And then we came here Mrs. Weasely" "call me Molly dear" Toboe's voice cracked and she clenched her fists. "I lost Remus to one of those Death Eaters and I will never forget that he gave his life to protect Hermes"Hermione gasped. "what do you mean Toboe?" "Remus leaped into the path of that glowing green spell"Molly sucked in a breath. "Avada"she whispered. "I scooped this up and turned it into my defense."

She looked at the black wand in her hand. "I can't even go back because they know where I live,Hermes thinks they wanted to take her."Hermione and Toboe were both given a strong tea with honey and biscuits." Toboe looked to Mrs. Weasely. "do you have any thing I can feed my wolves Molly?" "Sure I have meat that just went beyond human consumption so it will be good for them"

And the women fell into talking as molly was cutting the meat. The white wolf walked out of the kitchen having heard something as he walked into the living room, a black dog was coming down the hall walking next to a red head boy. The dog caught sight of the wolf and started growling and leaped at the wolf who snarled and jumped to the side,knocking a vase off a table.

Toboe heard the growling then the shatter of glass,and she jumped to her feet. " something is wrong I hear fighting"Molly and Hermione pulled there wands and followed Toboe as she stalked down the hall with her black wolf behind her. The black dog was standing over the white wolf as he twitched in pain.

The boy's wand was out and pointed at the wolf. "Lucius! Ron what the hell did you do to him!" Hermione called,Before Ron could answer The black wolf grabbed Sirius by the flanks and tossed Sirius towards the entryway wall, And the two twisted and writhed. Harry popped around the corner with Snape, Draco and Malfoy Sr. at his heels. Harry flipped at seeing the dark wolf grab Sirius by his throat and start biting down.

"Sirius!"Harry pulled his wand and Hermione dived at him grabbing his wand and pointing it towards herself. " NO Harry!"Toboe's voice silenced the room with her words. "You have beaten him Severus"The wolf now identified as 'Severus' turned his burning gold eyes towards the person whom spoke to him again. "Come to me My Dark Avenger"

The Order watched in shock as the wolf dropped Sirius on the floor and walked towards the person and was embraced lovingly. Toboe released Severus before she turned towards Ron and within a stride was in his face. " This is for pointing your wand at my wolf!"And with that she ripped back and cold-cocked him with her left hand.

-- Outside a moment ago--

Harry had stopped out side the front door when the rest of The Order had port keyed in from hogwarts with Prof. Dumbledore. And two of the three people Harry hated were walking up to meet him. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy,who had been brought into the order as a spy after Narcissa was killed in front of them and Draco for her sister's failure at killing Sirius. Draco had been made to stay at hogwarts through the summer with harry. And they had learned that they had a lot in common while complaining over summer homework."Hello Potter!" Draco called. "Malfoy!"Harry replied,as the rest caught up to them. And they went inside and into chaos.

--Back to the Present--

Hermione was stunned as Toboe cracked Ron in the face. And when Toboe went to walk away Ron grabbed her shoulder and punched her in the right cheek. Molly saw Ron hit Toboe and yelled. "Ronald Billius Weasely How dare you hit a woman!!" Ron was yanked back by his mum. Ron heard it then the deep snarling growls. Both the wolves were standing in front of the fallen woman and were looking like they were about to rip out Ron's throat. Hermione was on her knees next to her cradling her head. "Toboe. Toboe! Ron you hurt her!"Hermione's voice was turning frantic.

* * *

An: the order never knew she was a girl untill hermione toldd 'um lol wonder what i'll think of next-Cerberus


	3. The Wand she Brought Back

The Raptor and The Raven

Chapter 3: The wand she brought

Last Chapter:

_Both the wolves were standing in front of the fallen woman and were looking like they were about to rip out Ron's throat. Hermione was on her knees next to her cradling her head. "Toboe. Toboe! Ron you hurt her!"Hermione's voice was turning frantic._

_--This Chapter_--

The members of the order jumped into action.Molly turned and waived her wand summoning a stretcher and levitating Toboe onto it. "Hermione dear can you call off the wolves?"Molly asked as the others had there wands drawn. "Lucius! Severus! Help me guard Toboe!" Both wolves forgot about everyone in an instant and were licking Toboe's fingers. A dull thud echoed in the suddenly silent room, as the wand rolled to a stop at Harry's feet."What's this?"Harry picked the bloody wand up gingerly before it was snatched out of his hands by Sirius black. "Where did you get this harry?" Sirius asked not angrily but shocked as he looked at it. Harry pointed to the stretcher that was being floated up the stairs by Molly, towards the bedrooms"Mione's friend had it.Why Sirius??"Sirius looked at harry with worry. "its my brother Regulus' wand."

Aurthur Weasley looked at the two wolves guarding the top of the stair case." Those are no ordinary wolves..." Lucius cut him off " Of course not Weasel! those are wizerding wolves also called Guardian Wolves.They are a close relation to Werewolves,A extinct breed in England."Molly rushed past them and began to mumble quietly to Dumbledore." Floo Poppy Molly"Albus looked at the guardian wolves,Only to see that one was gone .The remaining one's eyes watching for an aggressive move to harm his mistress.Hermione was waiting for Molly to get back with help, When a scratching sound came from the door.

When she looked out Sev stood there,His regal dark fur matted wit hthe dried blood from the battle earlier despite Molly's efforts to clean him up.Hermione smiled. " Come in Sev"her expression softened even more when the sleek creature gently crept onto the bed and lay next to Toboe,His muzzle laying on her shoulder as his body curled around her pillow.The door opened with Molly and Poppy standing there. Severus Allowed Molly to dab a wet cloth on Toboe's forehead.Poppy busy-ed herself preparing potions for her patient.

Hermione removed Toboe's clothes gently and helps molly clean her off, Poppy spoke. "Hermione dear why don't you get a shower while I take care of your friend?"Hermione shook of her head wildly. "no she wouldn't leave me,I won't leave her"Poppy went twards them when Severus whipped his head up and snapped at her,snarling.Poppy Screamed and the door burst open by one Severus Snape."Remove that demon or stun it!" Poppy was hiding behind him clinging to his robe,He shook her off roughly. Hermione remembered moment not two long ago.

_--Flashback--_

_Toboe and Hermione were walking through the town at the base of the mountain that her family called home.Severus walked before them and when a man walked twards them he snarled and snapped at the air in threat,the man turned and fled. "what was that about Toboe?"Hermione asked bewildered. "Severus has the ability to sense peoples true intentions Hermes.That male had some really bad Ju-ju!"That comment sent both women into fits of laughter." Toboe" Hermione asked,"Has Sev ever been wrong?" Toboe's eyes looked into hers with a piercing quality so much like her dark professor's she shivered slightly."No Hermes Severus has never been wrong,If I ever fall beyond reason I would have you trust Severus' judgement"Toboe's clipped reply came from over her shoulder as she saw the Butcher shop ahead._

_--present time--_

Hermione looked at the ridged wolf and knew the same thing that had happened in the market was happening here too.She couldn't understand Sev like Toboe could,but she would do as Toboe had requested and trust him."Molly Sev doesn't trust pomfrey,He will not let her get any closer to Toboe.Can you examine her?"Hermione spoke softly so that only Molly would hear her."Poppy" Molly called."I'll examine the child why don't you check on hogwarts we'll send for you if anything gets bad deary"Poppy looked thankful."thank you Molly I will be in touch"And with that poppy was out the door and gone.Severus Snape looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Professor Snape " Hermione waived her hands to signal about the temperamental wolf and Poppy."Indeed" And Hermione blinked and she saw a corener of his robes whip around the door.Molly chuckled and set to work checking Toboe over for any wounds."I can't find one wound except the few scratches and cuts from earlier.but why is she still asleep? did ronald hit her that hard??"Mollys infamous temper barred its silent fangs."No Molly my dad once said that when your hit in the face your mind goes black for a second,And I think with all that happened tonight Toboe's mind just shut down for a while to catch up."Hermione had her hands ringing out a cool cloth for Toboe's head.

* * *

Well another chappy,But I'm calling for a co-writer if I can find one who wants to help me write both my Stormsinger trioligy and Raptor and the Raven.If your intrested Email me,Message me with a short story/lemon.I really need someone who can write Lemon's cuz As bad As my mind is I can't write it down.

Please if your doing a lemon use one of the following parings:

Lucius/hermione

Toboe/Severus

Hermione/Toboe/Severus/Lucius -Extra credit on this one

Severus/Hermione

Lucius/Toboe


	4. The Order

The Raptor and The Raven Chapter 4: The Order

Last Chapter:

"No Molly my dad once said that when your hit in the face your mind goes black for a second,And I think with all that happened tonight Toboe's mind just shut down for a while to catch up."Hermione had her hands ringing out a cool cloth for Toboe's head.

_--This Chapter--_

It had been almost a week since Toboe and Hermione Fled America. As Molly climbed the stairs she opened the door and set the tray down before going towards the bed. When she pulled the coverings back from the bed,She gasped. Toboe was gone. Molly noticed that the bathroom door was open a crack and she approached it cautiously. "Toboe dear you in there?" Molly called gently. "Yeah Molly I'm here thanks for taking care o' me. When is Breakfast?" The door opened and Toboe strolled out her smirk in place as she stretched and popped her back.

Molly beamed as she handed the trey to Toboe and saw the woman sit on the bed and wolf down her food. "Mmmmmm So good, Can I have some more??" Toboe's stomach growled to testify her hunger. Molly laughed and said. "Can you make it down the stairs to the kitchen??"Toboe grinned evilly. "Does a wolf howl?" Both women chuckled at the joke. "Does Hermes know I'm up yet?"Toboe asked. "No only I do why?"Molly replied. "I wanna surprise her, But I got to get some clothes though."

Molly looked at the towel clad woman. "that is true my dear,Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you and Hermione today and then we are going to take you to Diagon Alley for some stuff and your own wand."Molly looked around and spotted a small bag and dug through it coming up with a green wife-beater and a pair of loose black silk shorts. "Well Toboe looking like Hermione brought you some clothes"Toboe chuckled.

And dug through the bag for underthings."Score! Hermes you are a life saver"Toboe commented as she got her clothes and vanished into the bathroom. Molly chuckled and transfigured a few lengths of cord into hair pieces for her. As molly was going down the hall she heard a thank you drifting through the wood. Toboe dug through the bag and cam up with a brush, smiling slightly she attacked her hair.

_--Breakfast time--_

Hermione and the rest of the Order had just sat down for breakfast when Molly bustled through the kitchen and set another place next to Hermione's. "We have a surprise guest for breakfast today." Molly cheery attitude was infectious for the younger of those gathered there. "Who is it mum?" Ginny's voice rose to be heard above the den. "Its a surprise Ginny dear." A dark, accented voice interrupted Ginny's reply. "I'm Hungry Molly." head whipped around to stare at the speaker. Hermione turned around to see Toboe leaning against the door frame,arms crossed and with a smirk on her face.

"Toboe!"Hermione Bellowed, Hermione jumped towards Toboe and was caught and hugged by the larger female. " Hermes I'm alright! Just hungry and wound up a bit"Toboe chuckled as she set Hermione on her feet and stepped towards the table and the plate of food Molly had sat on it. Hermione smiled and looked towards the two wolves who followed Toboe every where. "Sev! Luc!Good boys!!"The rest of the Order dwindled in until the only space left was between Toboe and Hermione.

Draco was the last to the table that morning,And was dismayed that he'd have to sit between Granger and the American. Molly smiled noticing the slightly crumbed plate in front of Toboe when she returned with the rest of breakfast. As Draco sat between them he grumbled a little when neither woman noticed him as one was feeding the wolves and the other chatting Potter up. "Well well well its good to see you up so soon miss..."Dumbledore's voice was light and his eyes were a twinkling.

"Toboe is my name Headmaster."She said as she filled her plate, Unaware of the smirks of the youngest Weasley male. Dumbledore's eyes widened when she called him by title. "Hermes Told me a bit 'bout each of you."Then she dug into her food as Molly popped back through the door. Ron was waiting for his mother to scold the American for eating before everyone else,when Molly spoke. "Toboe dear eat as much as you like Hermione told me you hadn't eaten in a while."Toboe smiled and swallowed her food,sipped her hot tea and spoke. "Thank you Molly I'm famished!"and she absolved into her eating. Dumbledore looked at the young woman currently wolfing down her food.

"Toboe that means Howl or Voiced Sorrow, doesn't it?"Dumbledore Inquired looking in her eyes. They glittered as she smiled at him for his knowledge. "Yes It does Sir. Hermes had a field day diggin for its meanin." Toboe smiled as she fed her white wolf. "Can I inquire as to what your familiars names are?"Dumbledore's blue eyes shone. "Well your looking at Lucius which means light or Fallen Star."She motioned for the other who placed her front paws on her leg,while his nose was kissed."This is Severus his name means Severe Noble Shadow. But I guess you knew that already."They shared a smile at the grumbles around them.

"Miss Granger says your family has money stored in gringotts, is this true?"Toboe quirked an eyebrow as she thought."Its true Headmaster my familial clan has money in gringotts. Hermes told me about this Diagonally place?"Dumbledore and Hermione laughed. "Its Diagon Alley not Diagonally Toboe" Toboe's head tipped to the side in understanding. "Oh OOPS sorry! When can we go?"Toboe stretched her back out and the bones cracked."You can go today after breakfast if you wish.""Can I take Hermes? I wanna hit the book store!"Dumbledore chuckled. "Only if I can send one of my Order with you,For protection."Toboe Interrupted him. "OK, but I'm taking Severus and whom ever you send has to get past him. Or they don't go."Dumbledore agreed


	5. The Alley Pt1

The Raptor and The Raven

Chapter 5: The Alley pt. 1

_**--Last Chapter--**_

"Miss Granger says your family has money stored in gringotts, is this true?"Toboe quirked an eyebrow as she thought."Its true Headmaster my familial clan has money in gringotts. Hermes told me about this Diagonally place?"Dumbledore and Hermione laughed. "Its Diagon Alley not Diagonally Toboe" Toboe's head tipped to the side in understanding. "Oh OOPS sorry! When can we go?"Toboe stretched her back out and the bones cracked."You can go today after breakfast if you wish.""Can I take Hermes? I wanna hit the book store!"Dumbledore chuckled. "Only if I can send one of my Order with you,For protection."Toboe Interrupted him. "OK, but I'm taking Severus and whom ever you send has to get past him. Or they don't go."Dumbledore agreed.

_**--This Chapter--**_

Toboe turned and knocked her shoulder into Draco's. "Oops Sorry about that...I'm Toboe who are you?" Blue met with Emerald, and he extended his hand. Toboe shook it. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy did Granger say anything about me?" Toboe thought and then smirked evilly. "yeah Draco she did she once asked if I found blue eyes attractive."his eyes widened and his face lost its mask as he looked totally shocked for a moment. "Well do you?"He asked. "Thats for me to know and people to find out"she said as she turned around and headed for the door. "Come on Hermes I wanna hit this Alley!"

Hermione started chuckling and patted Draco's shoulder. "She's got a wicked sense of humor Draco"And with that Hermione followed Toboe. She watched Toboe look around for something to put on her feet,when Molly popped in with a pair of transfigured shoes for Toboe. "Thanks Molly. Lucius stay here and guard the den until our return." Toboe looked into the blue eyes of the white wolf, then he turned and sat before Molly who slipped him a piece of bacon. "Well Done Lucius"Hermione poked Toboe and ran down the stairs towards the door. Toboe turned and lunged after her sending Hermione squealing in laughter. Hermione saw Dumbledore and someone else standing in front of the door and she slid behind them. Toboe was leaping down stairs and landed hard on the first floor landing.

She noticed that Hermione was hiding behind the Headmaster and she stepped into the room. Toboe looked at the man Dumbledore had brought before her Severus. He held himself like a wolf,his amber-gold eyes glittered with a hidden ferocity. Severus stepped up to him and sniffed him. She felt his aura but it was like he was wolf and man and it puzzled the woman. She who had run with wolves all her life.

"Who are you?"Toboe asked shyly,the male was a handsome one. He extended his hand to her. "I'm Remus Lupin."Toboe eyes clouded over with sorrow as she looked at him,She extended her hand machinelike towards him. " Forgive me Remus. A familiar of mine who shares your name was murdered the night we fled here."Toboe's voice carried unshed tears Hermione watched her friend lock eyes with Remus, and was ashamed in realization. That she forgot her friend was in mourning. Remus had heard the story of there escape from the headmaster after Hermione told him as Molly was tending to Toboe's cleaning. "its alright Toboe, I understand its hard to lose someone that close to you."Remus thought about James, and was surprised to find there was a comforting hand on his shoulder and sympathetic eyes. "you have also lost loved ones"He nodded and there heads lowered in remembrance of those they lost.

When they both looked up and smiled at each other,Hermione knew Toboe had made a friend. Dumbledore smiled and held out the floo powder. Remus chuckled at the arched eyebrow Dumbledore got from Toboe. Remus took some as Hermione explained,But Toboe still looked lost. Remus took a little more and spoke. "Toboe would you like to Travel with me? And your companion can travel with Hermione." "Thank you Remus It would be much appreciated." Toboe breathed in relief. They walked towards the fireplace and Remus lead Toboe inside. "Hang on tight Toboe this is normally one wild ride!"Remus said with a grin. "Okay lets go!" she wrapped her arm around his waist and then he dropped the powder and yelled. "Diagon Alley!"And with a flash of Emerald Fire they were gone.

Twisting, turning and spinning the rode before the went flying out of the Leaky Cauldron fireplace laughing as they rolled to a stop, a pile of limbs. " Woo Hoo that was Fun!!"Hermione came flying out with Severus who shook himself out to look threateningly at wizard who was near the fireplace."Come on luv we've a lot to do" Toboe helped Hermione to her feet. Remus chuckled at Hermione's grumble. "We have to go to Gringotts first. Ugh I hate floo travel" Hermione said. Toboe followed Remus out and Sev on her heels as she dipped and dodged wizards and witches. "WOW!!"Toboe's purr of approve as Hermione drug her towards the wizarding bank. Severus cleared a path in front of them.

**_--Gringotts Bank--_**

They walked down the row of desks towards where Hagrid had dragged Harry 5 years prior.  
Remus and Hermione stood back politely our of hearing range and Toboe walked towards the goblin,she waited for a moment as he finished his paperwork then her looked at her.  
"Yes child?"His gravely voice growled. "I wish access to my familial vault gold keeper."She used the title her grandam had told her to use if she ever met a goblin.

The goblin called Talon looked the woman over. "Do you have the key?"the woman shook her head. "No I have a Password the key remains here Gold keeper."Talon smiled darkly. "Speak the password and I will need a drop of your blood on this parchment."Toboe nodded And she held out her left pointer finger to him and her poked her with a quill. She saw a drop of blood form where from where poked her but had felt no pain. "Password?" as he held the drop of blood on the quill tip. "Heaven's Wings and Hell's Fire"and the blood drop touched parchment and scrawled out a number and a word in a language that Toboe couldn't read.

"Welcome Milady"he growled then bellowed."Dirzan!"And another slightly evil looking goblin appeared. "Yes Talon You Bellowed?"A glare was passed between them. "This child needs to be escorted to vault 13 now." Dirzan looked at the woman-child before him and saw the familial heritage in her eyes."this way"She followed and her saw the Guardian wolf who followed her. Remus and Hermione watched her disappear into the Deathtraps the goblins called tunnels.

**_--30 min later--_**

Toboe had a pouch slung over her shoulder as she waived to the goblin. And walked towards them. "Can we go now? I'm cold!" Remus chuckled and followed the women into the sun light. "well where do we go now?" Toboe asked and Hermione laughed. "We are going to get you a wand!" "COOL!" Toboe yipped,Remus chuckled as offered his arms to the two women. Toboe smiled as she walked arm in arm with Remus. Severus to the left of her and she gave him a smile just for him.

As they Entered the wand shop Mr. Olivander smiled and greeted Remus and Hermione asking about there wands. "Mr Olivander my friend needs a wand."he looked at the woman who stood slightly to the left and behind of Remus,And then his eyes caught hers the color reminded him of someone his great grandfather had made a wand for. "Hello Mr. Olivander my name is Toboe."He smiled to ease her into relaxing and she stepped next to Remus and a wolf's head appeared next to her waist."Come forwards my dear. Witch is your wand hand?"She held her left out to him. "I'm left handed"

Toboe's voice was soft but the accent was there. "lets try this.**_11in, Holly, Phoenix Feather. Good for Charms_**."Toboe took it and flicked it when Hermione motioned to and a cabinet exploded. she set it down gently "Sorry!"she mumbled "its OK dear obviously we have a long way to go."It had been almost 2 full hours later when he pulled out three very dusty boxes. "Lets try these" He open the first one the wand was so red it was almost black. "**_12in,Bloodwood,Dark Phoenix Ash. Good for Transfiguration_**."She took it and flicked it and a water globe cracked. "Hmm Interesting so were getting closer. He unwrapped the second as she set the first down. It was black with silver veins in the wood. "**_14in, Glowing Oak, Good for Healing_**." Toboe touched the wand and the water globe exploded. "Nope , No an defiantly not!"Toboe lowered her head."Its OK Toboe it took almost 4 hours to find my wand."Hermione said as she patter her hand. "Lets try this one. It was made in America it has two cores."

The wand was pitch black with hints of Emerald in the wood,And there was a Latin Inscription that read _'Remnae Inconcessus Flamma' "Remnants_ of a Forbidden Flame"Hermione whispered"**_13in,Ebony,Werewolf heartstrings and Dark Phoenix Feather . Good for Defense against the Dark Arts and Dueling_**"Toboe took the wand and flicked it and was showered in green and silver sparkles. "Thats your wand!" Toboe laughed and she dances around covering Hermione and Remus in sparkles. "My Wand! I have a Wand!" she turned to him and smiled before she spoke.

"How much is it?" Mr. Olivander smiled back. "5 galleons 2 sickles my dear." Toboe grabbed the pouch she had hung around Severus' neck and plucked out a few coins." Hermes do I have the right coins?"Toboe asked,Hermione saw the inside of the bag and coughed slightly and picked out the proper coins and showed them to Toboe. "these are Galleons"She held the Gold one."These are Sickles."The silver onces followed."Those are Knuts."The bronze ones ended it. And Hermione handed the coins to Olivander and they left the shop Toboe playing with her wand.

Toboe smiled as she saw the book store."Hermes look BOOKS!" Toboe pointed and then happily strode through the crowd Severus making it much easier for her. "That woman is obsessed with books!" Hermione said that,paused to realizes wheat she said and then her and Remus fell into laughter. "now that was the pot calling the cauldron black."Toboe yipped back, when they entered the store seeing her at the top the stairs with a grin.Later it took Remus to bodily lift and carry Toboe out of the apothecary and cauldron store. The Rest of the day was spent between the shops until Flourish and Blots.

Toboe walked into Flourish and Blots with a crinkled nose. "Why do we have to come into the smelly store Hermes I wanted to look at more potions stuff!"Toboe growled scrunching her nose more. Hermione chuckled and Remus shook his head."Because you need Parchment, quill and Ink."Hermione led the way. "Don't worry Toboe I think this place smells too."Remus whispered and Toboe smirked.

Something glittering caught Toboe's attention as she wandered after Hermione not really listening to her. "ooh shiny"She took a closer look to realize these were eagle Feather quills that Draco was talking about with Harry." Hermes these good quills?"Hermione came over and picked one up and tested it. "yes its a very good Quill Malfoy gets these."Toboe grabbed two boxes and set them into the basket Hermione had picked up for her. Toboe wandered into parchment. She quite accidentally stumbled on a few rolls of black parchment and picked one up and then grabbed all that remained into her basket it went. She found some very heavy white parchment. Grabbed a few of those as she passed by heading for the Ink.

Toboe saw an emerald ink with silver sparkles in it. She snatched up about 10 bottles. Remus chuckled."you like green and silver?"Toboe looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yup! Look at my eyes Remus."Hermione saw Toboe smile and hoped that something would happen Both Remus and Toboe needed someone who would love them no matter what. Toboe looked left for a sec looked back and then snapped her bead back so fast the bones cracked and she stumbled. Remus steaded her and received a melted smile in thanks. Toboe walked to the shelf and picked up a bottle of silver ink. And then one of blood red with silver sparkles. Whistled to Severus who brought the basket she accumulated 30 bottles of ink of the three different styles she chose and the two parchment colors.

She walked out of there with another shrunk featherweight package in her pocket. As Toboe was looking at stuff outside of Madam Malkin's shop a woman started yelling at Remus. Toboe over heard snippets of the woman's voice. "You...werewolf...belong...dead...mine...traitor."Remus saw the woman pull her hand back and readied himself for the slap. But It never came.

* * *

**_An: well my first cliffy please R&R!  
Need good things - Cerberus_**


	6. The Alley Pt2

The Raptor and The Raven

Chapter 6: The Alley pt.2

**_--Last Chapter--_**

Toboe over heard snippets of the woman's voice. "You...werewolf...belong...dead...mine...traitor."Remus saw the woman pull her hand back and readied himself for the slap. But It never came.

_**--This Chapter--**_

Remus opened one eye to see that the woman had a hand wrapped around her wrist. "You Dare touch MY Remus!"Remus blushed fearsomely. Toboe spun the woman into the male behind her. Then Toboe turned to check on Remus. "are you OK?.."The words she meant to say were cut off as a spell caught Toboe unaware. "Expellarmus!" The man bellowed and Toboe went flying only to slam into the cobble stone walkway 20ft away. Severus howled and charged the man."How dare you! Her back was turned!"Hermione screamed as she pounced on the man her fingers arched into claws that would soon become fists.

Remus grabbed Severus before the wolf could get at the man's throat. "Protect your Mistress!"The wolf lunged to stand guard over the woman laying spread out on the street. Remus caught Hermione and shook her gently until she looked at him. "Hermione calm down!"Remus let Hermione go and the young woman ran towards her friend and pulled her wand. "Enervate!" Toboe woke and shook her head. "What happened! Where is Remus?"Then both women watched in shock as The man punched Remus in the face and the werewolf didn't retaliate.

Toboe Screamed for a moment her mind was thrown into that bloody night a week ago and the green flash that took one of her Beloved ones. "REMUS!"Toboe lunged coming upon the man slapping his wand away with a left handed swat. Her right fist broke his jaw in one disturbing crack. "He is Mine!" She growled digging her fingers into his neck until he nodded and whimpered. Hermione was holding Remus' head in her lap when Toboe walked over. "Remus are you alright?"Toboe touched his cheek gently looking into the glowing gold eyes.

Remus was dueling his darker side as the werewolf wanted to beat the man's head in for daring to strike him in front of the two females. The wolf was pleased to have the wolf-woman defend him. "I'm alright both of you."Remus mumbled as Toboe helped him up. Toboe turned her head the man was gone and Severus was standing there with an evil fanged smile. "Severus luv come lets go."Toboe called. Severus growled approvingly,As the four entered the clothing shop. Madam Malkin smiled at Remus' defender. "madam we need to be fitted for robes for Hogwarts."

_**--2 hours later--**_

The two women walked out, Toboe in a new out fit. Her wardrobe was unusual but practical.  
Toboe had on sleeveless black robes that went over an Emerald green wife beater-style shirt with silver sparkles.Her pants were belted around her waist with a belt with wolves carved into the leather the buckle was silver crescent moon with an enameled white wolf with howling to it. The pants them selves were flowing and billowy about her ankles. She had also requested shorts of the same style and fabric. Her boots were dragon hide with silver wolf head buckles.

She had bought four pairs of those. "Do we have everything Hermes??" Toboe smiled. Keeping her eyes watching the crowd. "Let's see. Books check. Quills and parchment check. Robes double check. Wand check. I think we have every thing."Hermione grinned. "how about a drink and something to eat?"Remus smirked as Toboe's stomach growled. " OK OK I'm hungry!"Toboe laughed as she rubbed her belly. As they walked Toboe overheard people talking. "Look at that broom its even faster then the firebolt!""Its so big how can it be that fast!"another interrupted. Toboe stopped causing the other two to stop. "Whats that Hermes?"It was Remus who answered though. "Thats a Quidditch shop Toboe do you want to go look at the brooms?""Yes please!"Toboe chirped, taking Remus' offered arm.

Hermione sighed praying Toboe wouldn't get caught up in Quidditch. Toboe the one person who understood her when she started ranting like a dictionary. "Wow!"Toboe smiled and was prodding Remus for his knowledge on the sport. But shook her head when she looked at the broom. 'Soul Scream' was engraved on the handle Toboe's eyes lowered and she asked to go. "Of course"Remus looked and realized why Toboe had lost her interest so quickly. His hight would have kept him from the team if his furry little problem hadn't. Hermione smiled at them as they emerged from the store and they resumed walking for the leaky cauldron "Toboe"Her eyes met his."I know"Her eyes were grateful as she squeezed his arm softly in gratitude.

_**--The Leaky Cauldron--**_

Hermione's smile couldn't be seen by her companions. As they sat and Remus ordered them butterbeers Toboe petted Severus' head. "Are we returning to the den after our drink?"Toboe asked as she stroked Severus. "Yes we have all we needed."Remus replied watching the woman and her wolf. "Thank you for today Remus."Hermione and Toboe said at the same time before the three fell into laughter. After paying for there drinks and Floo-ing back to grimmuald place,As Hermione grumbled about the ash. Toboe and Remus laughed when Severus shook off and covered Hermione in more ash. "SEVERUS!!"Hermione screamed and set to chasing the wolf who slid between the legs of one Draco Malfoy. "Gran-OOmph!"As Hermione wound up sitting on Draco's lap Toboe and Remus howled in laughter at the sight. "Hey Hermes? You staking a claim?"Hermione looked at the two and the Wolf who was now sitting next to them.

_**--The Kitchen--**_

Lucius was watching Molly cook and when one of her kids would try and sneak something off he'd bark and Molly would reward him with a bacon nip."Damn Dog"Ron mumbled after his mothers spatula had bopped his hand for attempting to steal a snack."Good boy Lucius!"Molly smiled at the wolf as the older Malfoy walked in."I beg your pardon Molly?"He said."The wolf's name is Lucius also."Toboe walked in sliding around the Elder Malfoy."You could call him Lucian, Molly Hermes does."Toboe said as she sniffed the scent of the food. Molly smiled and handed Toboe some of the bacon nips she'd been feeding Lucius. "Hungry dear?" "Yup!"Toboe walked out the side door towards the back yard.

Hermione watched Toboe pop out of the kitchen munching on something. "Toboe where you going?"Toboe picked up the first year books Hermes had brought from home for her to look at."Off to practice with my wand."Hermione smiled."Good luck!"Toboe smirked."Dumbledore said there is a barrier here that prevents that ministry thing from seeing if magic is preformed here. Wanna practice with me?"Hermione whipped out her wand and grinned."Count me in Toboe!"

And with that the two witches began practicing there magic for the next month.

**_Well thats the next part i'll be updateing pretty soon-Cerberus_**


	7. Knowledge gained,Chances earned

_The Raptor and the Raven_

Chapter 7:Knowledge gained, Chances Earned

It had been a month since Diagon Alley and Toboe had been learning how to use her wand nonstop. Hermione watched Toboe as she dueled Harry again, Toboe seemed to have a knack for dueling and was becoming quite good at it. Draco himself was resorted to using more of his father's tactics when dueling the woman but she was quickly turning his defense into his weakness. Ron absolutely hated her and Toboe loathed the 'carrot top' as she called him.

Toboe had asked Dumbledore to modify a empty room into a room that she could practice her magic without destroying the house. Harry and Draco were good duel partners and enjoyed there duels greatly. Toboe seemed to dance as she dueled for she used her physical size and power against her opponents as well as her magic. "Toboe! You win!"Harry called as she held her hand at his throat, her wand centered on his heart. with a smile and a hand she pulled him onto his feet.

"That was fun!"Toboe smiled and cast both cleaning and cooling charms on herself. "Your getting to good to duel Toboe we need to find you another opponent."As Toboe recast the charms on him he gave her a thumbs up in gratitude.

**_--Dinner that night--_**

"Hermes I'm being prodded off the dueling floor again."Toboe said that night at dinner."Its because your getting stronger then them Toboe. Maybe one of the Professors will duel with you."Toboe growled as she ate. "whats this I hear about getting kicked of the dueling floor child?"Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled."'arry Hermes and Draco say I'm to good to be dueling them and I need a new opponent."her accent came through thickly. "Face it woman you fight like a Werewolf!"Draco chortled at her. "I'll take it to mean she fights well?"Albus looked at the younger of those there. "She's Brutal! I am starting to think she is planing it!"

Toboe looked at Albus sweetly. Then the look turned evil with her eyes glittering. "Me evil? no way!...Well I might have plotted at some points."Hermione laughed. "Toboe your a good duelist,And I think you need someone more advanced to learn from."Toboe looked at Dumbledore. "I was wondering do I get to go to Hogwarts with Hermes?"Dumbledore shook his head. "You are too old for a student Toboe."Toboe's eyes hit the table for the rest of dinner and before anyone could say anything further she slipped upstairs.

_**--Down stairs--**_

Molly looked at Albus. "Surly Albus there must be away to allow Toboe at Hogwarts."Molly cleaned the kitchen with a few flicks of her wand. Severus Snape smirked and said. "Well Headmaster you were inquiring about a dueling instructor."Severus' smirk melted into a dark scowl as Albus looked up and the twinkle deepened.

"Thats Perfect Severus! Toboe can Teach Dueling with Lucius' help. That way we could have two more trustworthy people inside the school!" Severus scowled. Lucius chuckled "Remus will you take over Defense?"Lucius' chuckle turned into a blank face."With pleasure"Remus smiled. "Very well Headmaster"He growled, Severus scowled.

--Up Stairs--

No matter what Hermione tried the door to the dueling room wouldn't open. Draco popped in from his room. "What happened?"Draco asked,he'd been sick all day. "Dumbledore told Toboe that she can't come to Hogwarts and she's pissed but she was dealing with it until Ron started a duel with her!"The floor beneath them shook even though they couldn't hear the explosion."Pissed Potter? It sounds like she's on a rampage in there!! And I almost feel sorry for the Weasel!"Draco walked down stairs and into the sitting room.

Lucius saw his son at the doorway."Yes son?""We have a Problem"Lucius' eyebrow went to his hair line. "How do we have a problem?"Draco smirked. "Toboe is barricaded in the dueling room with the Weasel who started teasing her that Dumbledore wouldn't let her go to Hogwarts"He spoke evenly. Severus looked at his godson. "Where are her familiars?"Draco replied. "With her.."What ever was about to be said was cut off by an explosion.

Molly's scream brought the men into the kitchen to see the hole in the kitchen ceiling and that Toboe was standing on the table looking up at a laughing and pointing Ron."Well now who's looking up to whom wolf!"Toboe backed up to the edge of the table."Serpen funis!"Toboe called and a black serpent-like rope dragged Ron onto the table when she flicked her wand.

"Now we are even,"her wolves jumped out of the room above and flanked Toboe as she turned and left the room with an apology to Molly,she vanished up stairs to clean up."Ron stop picking fights with Toboe she's older and used to fighting!"Hermione said. The professors looked at her for further explanation. "Toboe has a lot of hand-to-hand training"She got confused looks from the pure-bloods "She is good at fighting without a wand."Hermione explained further."Toboe has taught me a few basic defensive moves,but her love is in swords and bladed weapons."Hermione left in search of her illusive friend.

Dumbledore watched as with a few flicks of her wand Molly fixed the kitchen ceiling. "So she has fighting skills. I want her to try and teach the DA those skills,I think Severus' idea will go through."As Dumbledore and the Order talked and worked it out into a full-blown plan. "Severus will you teach Toboe the art of potions?"The dark wizard scowled,But he agreed when he saw something in the elder wizards eyes.

**_--Second floor--_**

Toboe wandered upstairs past Mrs. Black's portrait."Who are you girl speak up!"The painting growled. "I am Toboe who are you?"Mrs. Black was aghast this child had brought back her baby's wand,yet didn't know who she was. "I am Delmaria Black. You brought my Regulus' wand back from a battlefield."Toboe remembered the black wand she had scooped up. "I didn't know who's wand it was Mrs. Black I just grabbed it."Hermione had gone outside looking for Toboe and missed the semi-polite conversation between the normally howling portrait and her wolf-like friend.

"I must find a place of my own to sleep I hate sharing a room with Weasel's baby sister he pops in using her for an excuse. Toboe growled to the portrait who sat in thought and smirked on how to repay the information on her baby. For a Slytherin always repays a debt. "Speak the words 'Cado astrum' and I will show you a place in return for Regulus' wand being returned to this house.

"Cado astrum"Toboe repeated dutifully. Mrs. Black's portrait swung forwards revealing a door way. Toboe stepped through into the darkness,And came out into a room. All of the furniture was dark cherry wood,Covered in emerald silk and highlighted in silver. It was a Slytherin themed bedroom. For connected to it was a bathroom that unknown to Toboe was modeled after the head's bathroom at Hogwarts.

Toboe loved it. "This is incredible! And its even has my favorite colors."Delmaria was surprised for a moment about the girls reaction to the room,but she figured she was a Slytherin. Hermione had arrived just as the portrait had finished closing.  
Toboe finally relaxed fully in the room. Severus and Lucius explored and found the room completely fit for their mistress.

_**--A while later--**_

"Mrs. Black may I remain here for my stay in Black manor?"Toboe asked politely. Mrs. Black was pleased by the young womans manners. "Of course you may child. It would be nice to have some one to talk to."Then Delmaria raised her voice. "Kreacher!"The house elf appeared. "Yes My mistress."His voice was groveling. "You will see to this child's comfort Kreacher! You will obey her."

Mrs. Black looked at Toboe to see shock on the woman's face. Delmaria smiled that the child was in awe of the house of Black. "Yes mistress!"Kreacher bowed. Delmaria slipped out to have fun screaming at the mudbloods in her home. "What would you like miss?"He groveled,Toboe looked at him. "My things are in Ginny Weasely's room can you move them here Kreacher? For I wish to bathe."Toboe's voice rolled out. "At once Miss!"The house elf popped out and Toboe vanished into the bathing room her wolves in tow.

_**--Dinner time 2 days later--**_

Toboe's steps were silent as she approached the kitchen. "Where is Toboe she needs to eat she is a growing woman." Molly's voice echoed through the hallway. And with that Toboe entered the kitchen"I'm here Molly."she said nothing else for the rest of dinner except the polite please and thank yous. Hermione had seen this behavior before, Toboe hated staying behind. It was a huge blow to the woman.

As soon as Toboe and her wolves had eaten their fill they vanished out the kitchen door. Ginny spoke up after she heard the back door slam. "Toboe's stuff isn't in my room anymore. And I never see her waiting for the bathroom in the morning."Ginny was worried she had became fond of the American woman when she shoved Ron out of there room for barging in and going through his sister's stuff.

"Toboe wanted to go to Hogwarts and learn more,she has read through most of the Black family library already and she won't tell me who she is dueling. I know she is dueling someone because I have seen her popping into the dueling room and coming out tired but smiling."Hermione wondered but kept going. "She keeps disappearing around the second floor for hours. Sev and Luc are clean I've smelt them."

"Anyone seen Remus eat yet?"Sirius interrupted. "Remus...That's IT! She's dueling Remus!"Harry yipped. "No harry that cant be it. Three days ago was the full moon Remus is sick still. She was in the dueling room that day. There is no way Remus could duel then."Remus walked through the kitchen door looking slightly green. "you OK Moony?"Sirius asked. "Still here Padfoot."Remus replied. "Where's Toboe she didn't come and talk with me today?"

"She just went out the back door Remus."Ginny offered. "No she didn't I came in the back door."Ginny's eyes got big. Draco spoke up. "Well who tends to go missing about the same time she does?"Hermione smiled at him. "Thats hard there are so many people here!"

_**--At that moment elsewhere--**_

Dumbledore walked into the basement lab to see three unlikely people sitting near one another. Severus Snape,Toboe and Lucius Malfoy all in one room. Toboe was brewing a potion while Severus was growling points and theory as she stalked around her,Lucius was reading a book listening to his friend in his element.

"Ah the three people I wanted to see!"Toboe cocked her head to the side showing she was listening as she continued her potion. "Toboe there is a way you can come to Hogwarts."Toboe tensed up. "Ms. Granger has told me of your muggle hand-to-hand combat knowledge and I wish you to teach it to the students."Toboe thought. "Would I be teaching alone?"She asked as she chopped nightshade root. "No, Lucius will be with you to teach advanced Dueling."Toboe flicked her eyes to the sitting Malfoy.

"Do you want to teach with me Mr. Malfoy?"he smirked at her inquiry. "If you teach me hand to hand combat also Toboe."She smiled nodding her agreement. "Will Professor Snape be there?"Toboe added the chopped nightshade. "Yes I will be and I will continue to instruct you, as Albus requested."Toboe raised her eyes as she mentally counted her stirs. "I will teach them Dumbledore."She removed the glass stirring rod and stepped aside for Snape's examination.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled as he watched Toboe answer question after question from his potions master. "Very well Toboe or should I say Professor Toboe."She smiled at him,her eyes glittering beautifully. "You will come to the school with Severus and Lucius in three days in order to get both the paperwork done and to set up both your classroom and quarters."Toboe opened her mouth. "Before you ask my dear your wolves are welcome also."She relaxed.

Dumbledore smiled at her as he extended his hand towards the young woman,She shook it and smiled before hugging him gently. "Thank you Sir."Her voice was thick with emotion but she held it back. "See you then Professor's"And with that Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry departed.


	8. Preparations

* * *

The Raptor and the Raven

Chapter 8: Preparations

_**--Last Chapter--**_

_Albus' blue eyes twinkled as he watched Toboe answer question after question from his potions master. "Very well Toboe or should I say Professor Toboe."She smiled at him,her eyes glittering beautifully. "You will come to the school with Severus and Lucius in three days in order to get both the paperwork done and to set up both your classroom and quarters."Toboe opened her mouth. "Before you ask my dear your wolves are welcome also."She relaxed._

_**--This Chapter--**_

Toboe didn't tell anyone that she was going to teach. Severus and Lucian were watching her pack her black trunk the night before she left."Well Severus it will be cool that I'll get to teach a whole class! And Lucius Malfoy will be handling the magical side of it. We talked about it after my potion's lesson two days ago and we decided that we would teach individual lessons then merge the class for a dual lesson!"As Toboe talked the wolves ears and heads would twist or turn, and it would look to anyone watching as if the wolves were understanding what she said.

She finished packing her books closed her trunk and locked it. Dumbledore had told her that her trunk would be gotten by a house elf and that she would need to get a bird to carry mail for her. "Hermes will be so surprised when she gets there!"Toboe smiled and checked everything one last time before going to bed.

_**--Dawn that morning--**_

Toboe woke with the dawn as she had since she was small. She stretched and twister her body into looseness before she submerged herself in spearmint scented water, as she shaved and scrubbed her self. As she got out she rubbed cinnamon scented lotion into her skin. She dressed into the outfit she had been wearing when Remus was hit. "Sing to the dawn my loves today fate favors us."She told them as she departed the room. She said her goodbyes to Mrs. Black and made her way silently to the kitchen so she could feed the wolves and herself. Toboe had just made some coffee when one cranky, cantankerous Severus Snape appeared. "Coffee?"Toboe asked holding out a second cup. It was snatched from her hands and downed by the man. "More."was all he said.

She made him three more cups before he seemed to come awake. "awake now Prof.?"He sighed then growled. "you might as well call me Severus as we'll both be teaching together."She nodded her head in respect for him,he grumbled silently. "Tell me girl why did you name that wolf Severus its a very uncommon name."He inquired as she turned setting bacon and eggs on the table.

"In her letters Hermes would describe a man who growled at all who approached,called no one friend and would never smile. But she also Described that same man being tortured and tearing his own soul apart in order to protect her friend from his enemy,I came to respect that man all she told me of his name was Severus and there for I named my beloved noble shadow for him."Toboe spoke with her back to him as she sat down his fourth cup of coffee. "And thats how his name came to be Severus. But I'll stick to calling him Sevare in the presence of students."Severus thought about what Toboe had said. "I See."was all he said.

It took another hour before Lucius showed up. The elder Malfoy had fussed with his appearance. "Where did you get coffee Severus?"He asked as Toboe smirked into her cup. "Toboe"was all he said. Lucius looked at the American woman. "My dear may I beseech you for a cup?"she chuckled and fixed him five full cups before he spoke again. "We should depart the Headmaster will be waiting for us."the other two rose and Toboe flicked her wand to banish the dishes to the sink. "shall we gentlemen?"she smiled. Lucius smirked and led the way to the front door.

"Can you aparate Toboe?"Lucius asked. "No not yet"she replied. And Remus appeared with a smug smirk. "I'll aparate with you Toboe Malfoy and Snape can take your wolves." "OK Remus, Be good boys."She called and then smiled at him and took his arm. The two Slytherins growled as they slipped out the front door walked into the alley and vanished with a loud crack. "Damn Werewolf!"Lucius grumbled as they followed them. The wolves looked downright vicious. "I'll take the black menace."The dark haired wizard grabbed the wolf's tail and before the animal turned he aparated out. Lucius followed his friends example. And was almost nipped as they landed outside Hogwarts front gates.

_**--Hogwarts--**_

Toboe was floored by the beautiful castle she saw,She didn't even look when the two loud cracks signaled her wolves arrival. "Look Severus Lucian Hogwarts!" she turned to Remus and hugged him. "Lets go!" as they walked the men and there wolvish name-sakes had a glaring contest. "Its so beautiful Remus."Toboe said as they walked through the hall towards the headmasters office.

As they came into view of the phoenix statue it moved aside and Dumbledore came off the steps. "Welcome the portraits told me you were here."He motioned them into his office where two chairs waited. "I am going to begin stocking my cabinet headmaster."Severus rumbled. "Ah, very well my boy. See you at lunch time."And with that the potion's master departed.

Toboe and Lucius sat in the chairs Dumbledore motioned them to. Toboe's wolves settling on either side of her. "As you both will be teaching the same class how do you plan to work together?"It was Lucius who replied to him. "Toboe and myself have decided to divide and conquer, then unite for a dual lesson using both muggle and magic together."Toboe nodded when the headmaster looked at her.

Dumbledore understood what they were saying and agreed to it. "I see now will you be teaching in different classrooms or using the same one?" This time it was Toboe who answered him. "We plan to have share and both have one of our own."At his puzzled look she continued. "By switching days to what class is in there like for example. Monday Lucius will teach magic, Tuesday I will teach hand-to-hand. It will continue like that so I can teach one on one sword combat and one of us can teach defense on days Remus can't."

The elder man was surprised that they had worked out a way to counter balance Remus,And Lucius was surprised that she had thought so much about this. "So you plan to teach swordsmanship also Toboe?"She smiled "Harry asked to learn and I figured if I'm teaching him I might as well teach a few more. But only those who display the talent for the weapon."Dumbledore nodded his head and thought for a moment. "Then We must find you a classroom large enough for your purpose.

_**--2 hours later--**_

They had been through five sets of classrooms but none seemed right to both one would like one and the other would hate it. Dumbledore was amused that when the elder Malfoy tried bullying Toboe into one set near the dungeons she had told him to kiss her black furred wolf. Albus brought them to the fifth floor and showed them a large classroom that was similar to the ones used by lockheart. "Whoa! This is cool and its big enough to use."Tobe said as she walked around checking the coat racks, the large windows and the huge floor space. "I'll have to pad it or there will be some busted bones."Lucius chuckled darkly as he too found something he liked. "showers right off the classroom proper? How convenient."

"this was the old Dark Arts classroom it hasn't been used since the Dark Arts were banned."Dumbledore said gently."I like it and the office is split between two levels, So Lucius and I could have our own spaces."Toboe said coming out of the office. Lucius walked towards her and she moved aside to let him in. "I can see this working out nicely."Lucius scowled at the dust but that would be fixed by house elves.

"Headmaster?"Toboe asked shyly. "Yes child?"he looked at her twiddling her fingers. "I was wondering If I could ask the sorting hat to see what house I would have been in?"It was her honesty that made Dumbledore allow it. "Come with me to my office and we shall ask him." She gave him a large smile. "Thank you Sir."Lucius smirked and headed for the dungeons to visit Severus. Dumbledore and Toboe chatted about American sweets all the way to his office. "So when they dip the lemon drops in the dark chocolate it makes them taste better."Toboe chuckled. "Truly I must acquire some and see if you are right."Dumbledore laughed. "what are they called again my dear?"He asked

"Chocolate drops Sir." He turned to the statue. "That will be the new password my friend." The statue winked and Toboe chuckled. As they walked up and into his office Toboe looked at the portraits. "Sorting hat."Dumbledore called the ancient hat, as its ripped seam widened into a yawn Toboe was shocked. "What is it Headmaster its summer you know."The hat spoke. "This young woman is a professor from America and she was wondering if you would see what house she would belong in had she been schooled here."The hat looked at Toboe and hummed gently. "What is your name girl?"Toboe understood this hat was very old but was starting to hate being called girl. "I am called Toboe Old One."

The hat smiled at her but understood the grumble in her voice. "You wish to know what house you would have been in?"Toboe nodded then spoke. "Yes I do"The hat scooted forwards to be levitated by Dumbledore unto Toboe's head.

The hats voice was in her head."You have a sharp mind Toboe and you are brave and cunning you also wish to prove your worth to the people you call friend" "I want my family to be remembered"She thought "Your family is old I myself sorted your 12 times great Grandsire and you are only one of two heirs to your family"The hat replied.  
"There for I place you in..."

The last word was said outside of her head. "Slytherin!" She smiled as the hat was floated back to its shelf. She bowed before it "Thank you" she said and together they walked to the great hall for lunch.

The hall seemed huge to Toboe as she walked down the table to an empty spot near Severus. "How did your sorting go Toboe?"Lucius said across the table. "It went well I now know my house."she smiled and wouldn't tell him. "After lunch are you ready to see the quarters I have picked out for you?"Dumbledore asked Toboe midway through the meal. "Sure I was hoping to have a chance to take a bath before dinner."she said after swallowing a piece of rare steak. Her wolves were eating heartily from self refilling bowls set nearby.

_**--After lunch--**_

As Toboe followed Dumbledore down a back hallway on the northwest side of the castle she was looking at the paintings until they turned into a dead end and a very large painting of a howling werewolf. "He is beautiful."Toboe said in awe. "Password"It growled. Toboe stepped forwards at the headmaster gesture. The werewolf will guard your chambers."The password I Chose is: Luna mors mortis" she said just loud enough for the headmaster and the creature to hear.

The painting swung open and admitted them. The common room was done in the same cherry wood that she had seen in Black manor. The Slytherin crest was woven into the soft emerald rug at her feet. The fireplace was guarded by two carved wolves looking similar to her own. "its Perfect!" She said after she had toured the rooms. "there is one more surprise Ms. Granger suggested. "He pressed a stone that had a small indentation on it, and a door appeared. As Toboe opened it she stepped into shadow, The balcony was perfect she could see into the forbidden forest and down to the lake. "Breathtaking"she breathed. "Ms. Granger said you spent your evenings out in the moonlight." Toboe hugged the old man gently. "Thank you for everything."

_**--One week Later--**_

Toboe had spent the week fixing both her office and rooms to her liking.  
Lucius had started laughing when she had been startled into yelping,by a house elf. She had set a glass of warm water on the door and waited, but it wasn't Lucius who got soaked. Poor Remus had gotten the cup and she had spilled the prank to him in hogsmeade as they went shopping for a messenger for her. She had wound up with a beautiful Pure black Steller's Sea Eagle that she named Stormsong.

She had them send Stormsong's cage to Hogwarts and was allowing the bird to sit on her shoulder as she fed her bits of raw meat from her pocket. The wolves seemed not to mind the bird as she turned her head this way and that. "Remus why are you so nervous?" Toboe asked as they stepped into the school. "That is one scary looking bird."He said finally. "Oh Remus she won't hurt you."Toboe sent the eagle to hunt. "Stormsong is the only bird that isn't afraid of my wolves, or me" she said as they sat down to dinner.

They had talked all through dinner with occasional barbs from Severus and Lucius,That Toboe chuckled at. "I want to learn the Wolfsbane potion soon Severus."Toboe slipped into the conversation as she ate her desert. "Why do you want to learn that?"he growled she smirked at him. "I like reading about werewolves and I want to be able to brew the potion that helps them."She snarked back. Remus relaxed slightly thanking merlin that she didn't know his secret yet. "If you continue your beginners luck we shall see."he smirked.

Toboe knew that the students would be coming back the day after tomorrow and couldn't wait to see the look on the carrot tops face when he discovered she was a teacher. She chuckled evilly "Why do you look so evil Toboe?"Minerva McGonagall asked. "Ronald Weasley realizing I am a Teacher."was all she said and the Slytherins at the table joined in her chuckle. "That boy is not that bad Toboe"Minerva grumbled about her beloved Gryffindor house.

_**--The next day--**_

Toboe had found another picture of a werewolf in one of the lower unused hallways. She hung it at the head of her classroom. "There now you can see the moon and howl all you want." She told the portrait as it paced back and fourth. Lucius had about had a heart attack when it waited for him to stand next to its frame before giving a bone chilling howl. "Merlin be damned!"He had his wand out and trained on the picture. "Come now Lucius he is only testing you."Toboe said between bouts of laughter. "Indeed"was all he said.

Later that day at dinner Toboe and Lucius were debating over a book. "Come now girl its a good hex, It would stop a man flat"Lucius rumbled. "Yeah but its useless against a female in battle."Toboe countered. "You have that point but most of the opponents on a battlefield will be male."he argued back. "I'll give you that Lucius. But we have argued our way through the afternoon and dinner. I for one have a few things to do before bed."Lucius chuckled as Toboe stood up and stretched her back. "Good Night Lucius"She said as she started towards the door. "Goodnight Toboe"Lucius replied as she smiled at him before slipping into the dark of the halls.

As Toboe walked the halls her wolves meeting up with her as she neared the outer doors. As Toboe slipped out the doors and into the night she breathed deep and looked into the sky. Toboe's long legs walked towards the lake but her stride slowly lengthened until she was running. Faster and faster she ran,jumped and loped her wolves running with her. As they played and stretched muscles not used in awhile Toboe was happy she had come to Hogwarts. The wolves had settled down to rest by a large rock as Toboe climbed atop it. It was awhile later before the woman and her wolves returned to the great castle...

* * *

**_Well now Toboe is at Hogwarts. What will happen when Ron discovers his new enemy is his Teacher?_**

**_And I Must find a beta reader i Fear. But untill then-Cerberus_**


	9. A Pact Made & The Raptor's Wings

The Raptor and The Raven

Chapter 9: A Pact Made & The Raptor's wings

All the teachers were up at daybreak to run through their final checks.

Toboe and Lucius had decided to enter the hall after all had been sorted and seated,Lucius watched as Toboe conjured a Seal for their classroom floor. Toboe finally lowered her wand and smirked. The seal was beautiful, It had at its center a shield with a sword piercing it. The sword was highland battle blade so it was large and the guard was covered with Celtic knot work. Surrounding that was the two creatures representing both of them.

A beautiful dragon stood to the right side, Lucius had never seen the type of dragon before it was an American fighting dragon. One wing was extended to back the seal as the other was folded. In its teeth it held a wand. Lucius allowed his eyes to follow the extended wing until he saw the creature Toboe had chosen as her symbol. It was a massive wolf with feathered wings one was also extended to touch the Dragon's wing, The wolf stood on its hind legs its left fore-paw was on the hilt of the sword with the sheath strapped across its side just visible beneath its folded wing.

"Good seal Toboe who told you I favored dragons?"Lucius drawled. "No one told me anything Lucius I based it on the fact your son is named Draco." they chuckled and separated to finish their own last minute preparations.

_**--**Black manor two days ago**--**_

Hermione was frantic with worry that she couldn't find Toboe. She went to Remus who had returned early that morning. "Remus have you seen Toboe?"she asked. "Yes Hermione, Dumbledore put her in a safe place she can run."Hermione was shocked,Her best female friend gone. "But why?"Tears built up in her eyes. "Toboe is just like the wolves she calls family, She would go insane cooped up here with Sirius and the others until one of the breaks."Hermione nodded at Remus' wisdom. "you'll see her sooner then you think Hermione, but she is happy she has miles of land to run and roam."Hermione hugged Remus and he patted her head.

Hermione packed her stuff for Hogwarts and drug herself down to dinner that

night. He sat between Draco and Harry. "Whats up Hermes?" Draco said. He had picked the nick name up from Toboe. "Toboe's gone. Professor Dumbledore moved her to a place she could run, Remus said she was happy but we will see her soon." Hermione said her head down so they couldn't see her tears. Harry saw one hit her hand and hugged her. "If Remus said we'll see her soon then he means it. Hermione Remus has never lied." he said. Molly called for an early bed time to try and beat the morning frantic. (An: Yeah Right)

The morning broke clear and bright but the rush had already started Ron forgot to pack and had a shoe tossed at him by his mother when she found it at last. Everyone piled into the ministry provided transport. And they ran head first through the barrier. Mrs. Weasley hugged and handed them wrapped snacks. Draco had snuck onto the platform and stored his trunk and headed for the Slytherin part of the train. He found his friend Blaze Zambini and spent his train ride there.

Hermione was ready to hex Ron after he said something nasty about Toboe. When he called her an animal Hermione silenced him with her wand. "Don't ever call her that!" Hermione refused to say another thing until they arrived that evening. As they crammed into the carriages they saw Draco ahead of them and he surprised them by giving them a finger wave. Hermione smiled at him before glaring at Ron. The great hall was bright and warm. She noticed that there were three empty places at the head table, and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly.

As the new first years were sorted Dumbledore stood and the hall quited.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have three new Professors this year. To take on Defense against the Dark Arts is Professor Remus Lupin!"The Gryffindor table went nuts as Remus stood and blushed."We have decided to add Dueling to the core classes this year for fifth years and above, also we are going to be having a talent show. Everyone will be participating including the staff."

The whole school cheered. "Now let my introduce your Dueling professors and we can tuck in."The door opened and the students whipped around. "May I Present Professors Lucius Malfoy and Toboe Wolfwalker." The Slytherins went nuts when Lucius was called. Hermione was stunned. Harry cheered. "Now we have someone who we can talk to on staff besides Remus." He said as Toboe and Lucius took their places at the head table. Toboe sat between Remus and Severus with Lucius on the other side of his friend.

Toboe looked at Hermione, she smiled and raised her head slightly to indicate her pride. "She is happy Harry look at her." Harry watched Toboe smirk at him and then turn to pester the two smirking Slytherins sitting on either side of her into conversation. As Hermione climbed into bed she was in a great mood that she had found her friend and that Toboe was happy.

_**--Breakfast--**_

Harry got up took a whiz, grabbed a shower and got dressed. Before heading down stairs,Ron was already there waiting for Hermione. "Morning Ron."he said yawning. "Morning Harry."he replied half asleep. Hermione bounced down the stairs in such a good mood the boys winced."Come on guys lets eat." Hermione led them down the flights of stairs and into the great hall. Professor McGonagall handed them there schedules.

Hermione read hers and chuckled, for it went like this.

_Monday:_

_Transfigurations-----------------Professor McGonagall_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts----------------Professor Lupin_

_D. Charms---------------Professor Flitwick_

_Tuesday _

_D. Potions-------------------Professor Snape_

_Herbology---------------------Professor Sprout_

_D. Dueling--------------------Professor Malfoy & Professor Wolfwalker_

_Wednesday_

_D. Herbology------------------Professor Sprout_

_Charms----------------Professor Flitwick_

_Dueling-----------Professor Malfoy_

_Combat---------------Professor Wolfwalker_

_Thurs: see Tuesday_

_Fri: See Wednesday_

_D=Double lessons_

Hermione heard Ron whimper and knew that he had seen Wednesday. "well Ron at least its not Monday." Harry sympathized.

As they rushed off to class Hermione couldn't wait to see what Toboe had in store for them.

_**--Wednesday--**_

Ron was sweating bullets even he didn't know what it meant. As they walked towards the Dueling classroom, he was trying to think of a way out. As they walked in they saw the seal and even the Slytherins gaped at it. Professor Malfoy walked in. "you need nothing but your wands, everything else over there."he pointed to the coat racks. Hermine caught Draco's eye and smiled, the young man looked so proud of his father. "Welcome to Dueling and Wandless Combat."

The voice came from behind Lucius' left shoulder. The class watched Toboe as she walked forward to stand next to Lucius. "You will come in leave all but your wands in the closet and be out on the floor when we walk in."Toboe said as she walked around and between the students, unknowingly very similar to their potions professor. "you will shower after class and if you pass my nose and do not smell clean well I'll leave that open."Lucius said as Toboe stalked up to him and she smirked. The two looked positively evil for a moment and Hermione heard Ron whimper at the smirks the professor's shared. The professor's led the class down to the stone circle one the far side of the bridge.

"Today will be fun, you must keep up with us. We will be testing your stamina. Don't fall behind."Toboe stretched and had the class follow her movements. "When you can not continue stop and sit next to the trail. For we will be coming back the same way."Lucius said as he finished his stretching. The class followed them out to the clock-tower courtyard. "This nor I are going to be easy on those who are not used to physical activities, and Quidditch doesn't count."The class watched as Toboe took off her boots and socks. "Don't worry I am not gonna make a bunch of tender-paws run like me."

She whistled and her wolves appeared. The classed talked for a moment about the wolves before being glared into silence by Lucius. "Well well well look what we got here."Toboe said as Severus Snape led his 4th year class into the yard. "What's going on Severus?"both professor's asked. "My class thinks its amusing to disrupt my lesson by laughing at those who are in yours."The velvet growl made Toboe keen softly. _It should be illegal to have a voice like that _She thought. "Well why don't you and yours run with us Severus?" Lucius said.

Severus chuckled seeing the challenge in Lucius eyes, He smirked darkly. "I think that is an excellent idea Lucius we will run with you." His class whined pitifully. Toboe took command and had most of the class shaking quietly in fear. "Shut your muzzles you should have thought of that before you started bad mouthing us. Leave your robes here."They were frozen for a moment before she growled. "Now!" they jumped into action as she watched Severus strip his robes off and transfigure his under clothes into soft running pants a wife-beater and the thing that surprised Toboe the most was his bare feet. Lucius led Severus' class through the stretches. "OK you lazy whelps, Lets run!" Toboe called as she jogged off. The wolves snapped at the stragglers and the three Slytherins unknowingly shared an evil grin.

As they got halfway there most of the class had dropped off. As she ran she felt some one come to lope decide her. "Severus?"she said when she identified him. "Surprised Toboe?" She nodded as they rounded the corner. They heard Lucius bellow that they were now down to less then twenty students still running. "HM, I'm surprised he is still keeping up."Severus snickered Toboe laughed. "Its nice not to run alone for once."

She said softly as they saw a gap in the road ahead. They sped up slightly using their long legs to give them the momentum they would need. "You are right I run this course in the mornings just before dawn."he said, "Would you find me annoying if I asked to join you? " she countered. They both leaped over the washed out part of their chosen path. As they landed the class had just come around the corner. "Not at all Toboe It seems to me that you have run this course before."he said. She laughed "I have, I run it in the moonlight." they shared a chuckle. When they reached the far side of the school past the greenhouses they stopped and smirked at the other. Those who made it looked at the two professors.

"Well done to those who made it."Siting before them were Draco,Harry,Hermione, Goyle, Blaze and Ginny Weasley. "Only one out of your entire class Severus." Toboe said."Well Miss Weasley as the only one on my class to have completed this assignment you will receive an O for the day."He growled. After Severus collected his class and left they went back for the stragglers.

"New game pups Lets play trust. Its simple Lucius and I will pick teams and you will complete the challenges on the course."The divided and called the teams until the last few were left. "Granger,Goyle,Zambini,Potter and Malfoy. Your the last team" They surprised themselves by being a good team. The rope challenge was last they trusted Goyle's strength as they climbed across a piece of the black lake. As it ended Hermione noticed Goyle shaking.

"Are you alright?"she asked. He looked at her in shock. "My hands" was all he managed to say. She grabbed his left wrist and gently turned it over to see the nasty rope burns. She hissed softly and set to healing them."Thank you"he said. "No thank you Goyle. if you had let go we would have all gotten soaked."She smiled then he did. "you can call me Greg." he blushed and she smiled. "OK Greg."

_**--Six Months Later--**_

It was Quidditch season Toboe was coming to hate it very quickly. She couldn't play and watching made her want to get up there and try. But she loved the dawn runs with Severus they had found that they had a lot in common. She really enjoyed his sense of humor. They were both grumbling over the talent show. They had just let there last class go when Severus appeared. "Will you walk with me Toboe."she didn't notice his clinched fist."Of Course Severus. Later Lucius!"she called over her shoulder as her black wolf followed her. The white one had taking a liking to Severus and tended to sit in his class during the days.

As they walked she sniffed gently taking in his scent. He smelt like the forest and sandalwood."Slytherin has a Quidditch match tomorrow morning and I was wondering of you would accompany me?" She smiled at him. "I would love to"the dark wizard was surprised that the vivacious woman would want to be seen with a wizard like him. "Severus?"she said "Yes"he wasn't prepared for what she said though. "Will you come for dinner in my quarters after the game?"He nodded not able to use his razor sharp tongue for a moment. They continued their walk and she eventually tugged him into a debate on the newest potions article they read.

--_**The next Day--**_

The day of the Quidditch match broke cool and clear the two runners had lengthened there course in order to spend more time together unknowingly. they had complained to the other that it was to short. As they finished the almost 8 mile run the four were breathing heavily. "remember Severus we have a dinner date tonight."She chuckled as she leaned over to stretch out a kinked muscle."I remember" He growled. "Why does Lucian spend more time with me then you anymore?"Severus asked as they walked across the field towards the school. "Lucius isn't my blood-bound familiar like Sevare is he stuck with me until he could find his own companion."She said thinking.

"So you think he has chosen me?"he stated "I do now that I think about it. And that means you could give him a new name." she said as they climbed the stairs by Hagrid's hut. "How do I find out for sure?"he hated not knowing. "Ask him he is intelligent Severus." They stopped at the top of the stairs and Severus keeled in front of the white wolf. "Do you wish to become my familiar?" the wolf nodded and pressed his nose to Severus hand. Severus scratched the wolf's ears.

"How do I become bound to him?" She pulled out a wicked looking dagger and dropped to her knees next to them. "Severus Snape do you take this wolf to be your companion in darkness and light, until the moon calls you into paradise?"she said and he felt old magic fill the air around them. "I do"He said and she sliced his palm, it surprised him that there was no pain. She turned to the wolf. "Do you wish to have this wizard as your companion and you vow to protect him until you are called back to paradise?"

The wolf nodded and she cut his shoulder. "Place you hand on his shoulder and say the name you wish him to have." Severus thought for a moment and laid his bloody hand against the wolfs shoulder. "I name you Mirzam!"The old magic exploded around them. As Toboe picked herself up from a few feet away she looked at the new blood-pact partners. Mirzam stood his body now larger and more muscled. He heard an echo of a voice in his head '_I am female_' it said. "Mirzam?"Severus said as his eyes cleared, and the wolf nodded. Both Pact-partners looked for their binder and saw Toboe smiling at them. "Severus"she smirked and gave Severus a once over. He still looked the same save the longer hair, it was now down to his chest.

"I must get it trimmed."Toboe touched his arm. "Come on I'll trim your hair."he smirked at her. Mirzam and Severus flanked their partners. "why is Mirzam larger then she was?"He asked as he steered her towards the dungeons. "They are that size in order to carry their bonded into battle if needed."she explained as they reached his quarters. She politely stepped back as her undid his wards and said his password. He extended his arm to her."come along" she smiled and took it. As he lead her into his rooms she admired the deep browns and polished woods.

"You like?"He inquired as he set out the scissors and comb. As he sat on a stool he conjured. "Its so relaxing and the furniture is beautifully arranged."he smirked being the only one on staff before she got there who organized his own rooms. As she combed and trimmed his hair they talked about the Quidditch game that day. He was surprised to learn she actually hated the game until he learned the reason's why. But he was wondering she had agreed to go with him to a thing she hated.

"Why if you hate the game so much that you agreed to go watch one with me?"he asked his curiosity had finally nagged him into asking. "Because it was you who asked."she said as she snipped and combed. "you hair is so soft and so healthy Severus."he smirked. "Why me?"She blushed he could feel her embarrassment. "Cuz I think your attractive." she whispered into his ear as she finished his hair.

He was shocked as he turned to look into her eyes. "Do you mean that?"she nodded coloring. "I do, I have been attracted to you since that day your class pissed you off and you ran with me."She said looking him in the eye. The honest attraction slammed into the wizard like the knight bus. "Its OK if you don't like me I'm used to it by now." Her eyes dropped and she turned towards the door. He grabbed her wrist and her eyes snapped to his. "I never said I didn't like you witch! Quit putting words in my mouth."He growled and pulled her to him. Her arms wound around his neck as his hands sat on her hips. He really hated skinny,short women he was afraid he'd brake them. At 6'6" it was hard to find someone near his own hight. The wild American snarked and snapped back, she never backed down.

They stared into one another's eyes until she growled playfully at him. He growled back and crushed his lips to hers. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, his own had fisted around the braided tail she kept her own in. When they broke apart both smirked. "Wow" was all she could say. He laughed the sound deep and rich. "OK your snarkyness what do we do now?" she asked him. She laid her head against his shoulder and rubbed the tip of her nose against his neck. "We must stay hidden there are those who would wish to use us against one another."he said.

"I understand your a spy and I am a target."she said and smirked "But if you don't get into that shower babe I will drag you to the match with that loose hair all over you."he smirked back and sent a light tickling hex at her. He heard her laugh and manage to say the counter curse. She laughed at herself she had told Severus she liked him, damn she hadn't planed that. But it had turned into her favor. Mirzam had curled up on a large rug in front of Severus' fireplace.

She smiled as the blue-eyed wolf looked at her. "I am pleased you found your other half. And your own name."The wolf rolled over and she realized. "Your a femme! Sire had told me you were male. Forgive me?"the wolf got up and walked to her. Toboe knelt down and hugged the now known She-wolf. "I am sorry Mirzam will you forgive me?" the wolf nodded her forgiveness. And she heard chuckling and saw a damp haired fully dressed Severus Snape laughing at her. "You truly never knew she was a girl?"He asked when she leveled his own glare at him. She shook her head.

He walked at extended his hand to her. "She had forgiven you,Let it go" she smiled "would you like to take a shower here or run to your own quarters?" "Got a house elf?"she asked "Tabby!" he yelled with a pop the elf was before them. "Master of potions needs Tabby?"Toboe laughed. "What?"Severus growled. "We use the same house elf." she dissolved into laughter. "Indeed?"his eyebrow rose. She nodded as she shook off her amusement. "Tabby I need a new set of clothes and my bathing stuff."Toboe said the house elf nodded eagerly and disappeared with a pop. The elf returned a few moments later. Toboe took her stuff and chuckled. "What do you find amusing?"Severus asked. "The fact I am taking a shower in the den of the man I have drooled over for the past six moon spans."she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be back in a few minutes"she said and disappeared into his bathroom.

It took her twenty minutes to come back clean her wand pointed at her hair. The last of the long tail was braided and tied off. The words on the back of her shirt almost made him snort tea out his nose. '_Warning: Snarky attitude!_' Her shorts were free flowing as they stroked her calves. "We're gonna be late."he said "Nonsense A Slytherin is never late everyone else is early, or so I am told."He smirked. "that only works for Slytherins Toboe."she matched his smirk with her own. "I am a Slytherin the hat said so."He laughed and opened the door for her, she kissed his cheek as she ducked his arm and waited in the hall. Mirzam and Sevare walked side by side as there pact-partners bickered and growled.

Severus' scowl left them a wide birth to walk through towards the stadium. "Damn Dunderheads."Toboe leveled her glare at a few 7th year Slytherins that hadn't scattered. They dove into the crowd. As Severus and Toboe arrived in the teachers box Minerva smiled. "Toboe my dear you need to come to a few more Quidditch games." Toboe growled silently. Severus felt the vibrations though. "I will consider it Minerva."

As the game got underway she saw Minerva,Remus,Lucius and Severus betting on their house teams. Toboe felt the same burning urge to fly as she had since she first laid eyes on this game. Professor McGonagall saw Harry and Draco dive and went to the railing to watch the snitch caught. The woman was unaware of the bludgers heading for the seekers as they passed the box."GO Harry!" Minerva yelled. One of the beaters saw the iron balls headed for the unaware teachers. Toboe had gotten up to see the catch and moved to the far railing "Professor Wolfwalker!" Greg bellowed, but it was too late the bludgers hit.

One had hit the rail just behind Toboe and coming out of the far side of Minerva. The second had destroyed the the support beam beneath their feet. Before the women knew it they were falling. Severus had tried to grab Toboe but she fell to quickly."Severus"She'd yelped as she fell out of reach. Minerva's wand lay on the floor of the box where it had been blown. The women fell. As Toboe fell she remembered a spell she had found a few days ago, and turning her wand on herself and called out. "_Caeli Penna_" A thunderclap rang.

The Thunderclap had echoed over the stadium at the same time that Minerva's scream broke the spell keeping them from reacting. As they went for the rail, something snatched the professor out the air. "Toboe!" Remus yelled. Toboe's spell had given her massive black wings. The wings came down for there all important down sweep. Harry and the other Quidditch players snapped out of it when Toboe cleared the stadium wall and glided towards the lake."Minerva I'm heading for the lake, I don't know how to turn around or land without crashing." The stunned woman nodded and Toboe handed Minerva her wand. "Take it"She growled. Minerva took the younger womans wand and before she realized she was falling she hit the water. "She's headed for the Lake!" Harry yelled as he and Draco flew past the teachers box.

Severus aparated to the lakes edge. He'd figured out that you couldn't aparate off the grounds but you could around them. He saw Toboe's wings flap as she flew over him and out onto the lake. He saw her drop Minerva into the water and then his heart stopped. Toboe's wings locked up and she plunged into the water.


	10. The Sorcerer Enters

The Raptor and the Raven

Chapter 10: The Sorcerer Enters

**_--Last Chapter--_**

He saw Toboe's wings flap as she flew over him and out onto the lake. He saw her drop Minerva into the water and then his heart stopped. Toboe's wings locked up and she plunged into the water.

_**--This Chapter--**_

She slammed into the water with enough force to make her black out, as she sank into the darkness a memory from pup-hood came to the surface of her mind like a vivid dream.

_Flashback_

_A five year old red head was running through the trees a small black puppy beside her. The little girl could hear her pursuers behind her, Small bare feet found purchase on rocks as she ran. "Keep Running! Never look Back!" was the last thing she had heard from her father's lips. She was frantic and alone her pup was nowhere near being strong enough to defend her. She finally stopped and crawled into a hollowed out tree. And waited. "Damn She got away! We weren't supposed to let any of the family survive!" one said. "We can tell the lord we killed her,she's a little girl how can she survive out here in the woods in the middle of the storm thats coming."_

_They laughed darkly and she could hear the cracks and snaps of the twigs and leaves they crushed. She didn't dare move from there until the light faded. She crawled out of the tree and into the heavy rain. With in a few moments she was soaked to the bone. "We need to find Sire."She said to the pup and with that they set out._

_They made it back to the large sprawled out manor, She saw a large stone table that wasn't there before. As she walked towards it The pup started trying to pull her away. "No beloved I must know what lies on that table." With all the determination of a five year old she walked forwards, as she neared the table she noticed all the water was red turning pink. She noticed a hand hanging off the side of the table. It took her a few more steppes to realize that it was her fathers hand._

_"Sire!" She yelled as she ran to the table's stone edge and tugged on his hand. "Sire Sire answer me!" The little one cried. Finally she noticed a step looking thing that she crawled onto get onto the table top. Her father was spread out eagle style,tied to the legs by black ropes. The blood on the slab was pure and still warm, as if by magic the rain wasn't allowed to wash the blood away._

_"Sire?"The little one cried as she crawled beside his head, she reached down and stroked her fingers over his cheek calling out to him again.  
One of her fathers majestic lightening blue eyes opened. "Sire!"she said as she touched his cheek again. His eye focused on her. A small smile curved his lips out of all of his children to survive it was his little firecracker._

_He licked his lips knowing he didn't have much time left on this earth."Me..."He started coughing. she smiled brightly. "Sire!" he coughed. ""Sire what do I do where are brothers?" He looked at her and saw his little one was afraid. "Be strong. You must lead the family now baby, Hide your identity. Protect your true name, Give your self a new name."she saw his eye's glitter with tears._

_"Remember Heaven's Wings, Hell's Fire." she watched his eyes close again and he grow still. "Sire, Sire?" Sire!"The girl cried on her father chest in the rain. It had taken the little girl all night to get her father off the table,find her brother's bodies. Dig their graves and drag them to their new resting place. As the dawn broke the eastern sky she stood next to the graves. "I vow on my sword I will find your killers and drench the land in blood. Until that day I am Toboe, Toboe Wolfwalker."_

As the memory faded her eyes snapped open, Rage filled her heart and body giving her strength. She flapped her wings and launched towards the surface.

_**--Above the lake--**_

Minerva snapped out of it when she had been dropped into the water. She saw Toboe's boneless plunge into the lake, she heard people calling her name. She turned to look at them. "Are you alright Minerva?"Albus asked. "Wet but fine Toboe smashed into the lake." She pointed to the settling water. "I'll be damned look headmaster"Professor Vector pointed.  
They saw that both the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were scanning the surface for the fallen Professor. The six chasers scanned the rocky far side of the lake, while the beaters took the shallows. The seekers and keepers were hovering above the deepest part of the lake.

Harry was looking into the water, He saw some thing black at the bottom. Then he realized it was getting bigger and yelled. "Somethings coming up!" He swerved as the surface of the water exploded beneath him. The black shape burst into the air and Hermione recognized the blood red hair anywhere. "Toboe" she whispered as Toboe flew over Professor McGonagall. Hermione saw Toboe land wings spread in front of Professor Snape. "Miss me?"and with that she passed out.

Snape caught her with ease, He was surprised that she had made it back up. He used his wand to float her exhausted body into the hospital wing. "Poppy!" Severus bellowed. The medi-witch appeared and saw Toboe. "Merlin what happened?" "I'll explain it as we go poppy."Severus said as they laid her down on a bed.

As hard as poppy had tried she couldn't banish the large wings. So she had finally settled to healing them and folding them against her patient's back. The wolf had appeared halfway through the healing, she thanked merlin Severus had restrained the damnable thing. It had tried to bite her last time.

Where Am I?" Severus?"Toboe's mental voice was weak. I am here beloved The Guardian wolf replied. I'm cold I don't like it here, Where is my Snarky bat?"Toboe's whimpered as she tried to turn over. Beside you my voice She tried to move her fingers bout couldn't find the strength. I want to leave here Its not safe She told him as she reached out with her senses. The wolf barked. Severus looked at the creature. And knew it wanted something.

Yes he wants his bonded moved from this place she does not feel safe hereHe realized the voice was Mirzam's. What do you mean Mirzam  
Its simple love, She seeks your protection in her weakest hour Severus was shocked through nothing showed on the outside. I make her feel safe?" He questioned. "Yes" was all the she would would say. "Poppy I'll take over unless you wish to deal with the wolf all night?" Poppy paled. "take the girl Severus make sure she drinks the potions"And with that Poppy disappeared into her office.

_**--Meanwhile In Albus' office--**_

Two men sat sipping tea one old man with a twinkle in his eye, The other a young man with majestic deep silver eyes with an outer ring of blue. The two were discussing the job the younger one was to start at the beginning of next month when the school was officially out. "I say Hong Kong has done you well my friend." The elder wizard smiled. The younger one gave a sad smile his fiancц╘e had deserted him in his hour of need. "Are you sure you want me to teach here the ministry hates my type of magic."

The younger one was concerned. "Don't worry my boy there are only three or four I wish you to teach."The elder countered. They discussed the issue until a house elf brought word of the Quidditch incident. "Well it seems that some things need your attention my friend I will be in touch to move in soon. Goodbye Albus"The younger man went towards the fireplace. "Until then,Good Luck Clow Reed."Dumbledore said as the magician vanished.

* * *

_Grettings One and All,_

_Cerberus here, I was reminded by one wickedly cool reviewer that I needed to kick some tail_

_SS/HG style Ok I need Reviews to fuel my brain._

_Author of the day:_

_Ms.Figg!_

_For her Naughy Christmas carrols that made me laugh so hard I Cried!_

_Good Reading!!_

**_-_**Cerberus


	11. A Secret Comes to Light

The Raptor and The Raven

Chapter 11: A secret comes to light.

--Last Chapter--

"_Well it seems that some things need your attention my friend I will be in touch to move in soon. Goodbye Albus"The younger man went towards the fireplace. "Until then, My friend Good Luck Clow Reed."Dumbledore said as the magician vanished._

--Now--

Toboe had taken a week to recover her energy,But during that time she still taught her class and heard the announcement that a Sorcerer was coming to stay at the castle. She ran alone at night trying to clear her mind, from the rumors plaguing her heart. "Have you heard that Snape chose Granger for his apprentice?"Gregory Goyle had told her that when he walked into her classroom. Lucius wouldn't look her in the eye anymore. The moon glittered over head as she ran Severe at her left flank. "You know love I think I am allowing my mind to run away with me."

She looked at the coming storm clouds, she didn't normally stay out in the rain since that night long ago. She turned towards the storm, threw her head back and screamed. The sound was inhuman in its velocity and range,The pain and rage in that sound reflected the inner torment of the one who made it. When she lowered her head she was gasping for breath and tears were running down her face. Toboe collapsed on the spot letting herself cry for the loss of Remus. She looked into the sky and a drop of rain fell on the tip of her nose. As the rain started to weep its self over the castle grounds she stood.

She cried for Remus she cried for her Father and Brothers. She cried for the home she lost that night. She finally wept herself out as the storm turned truly nasty. The lightening cracked and thunder boomed. She called out her wing spell. The black wings unfurled and for a moment when the lightening struck behind her she looked like an Avenging Angel. She stood on a rock above the lake. When the thunder boomed again she leaped off and into the sky.

The lightening struck below her she could hear nothing but the storm around her,Her wings stroked the moist air glittering. She had no idea her flight was being watched from a castle window.

The watcher glared at the flying woman. "Stupid Bitch, Damn the Mudblood for bringing you here." The person growled and turned and caught a glint off a snake charm necklace about the persons neck. "I will find out who you really are Toboe Wolfwalker." And with that the person vanished into the darkness.

_--One week later--_

Toboe was starting to wonder if what she heard was true, Severus spent most of his time in his lab with Hermes. She trusted them both , and so she left it alone. Harry was coming to enjoy the DA's private sword lessons on Saturdays. Some times if Toboe was in a good enough mood she'd let them mock-battle one another, They started watching her movements as she taught them. Harry grumbled early on that she made it look so easy. She'd just smiled at said she had said the very same thing when she started. "Prof. Wolfwalker when did you learn Swordsmanship?" it was Gregory Goyle that asked. "I was five" was all she said and with the expression on her face not another question was asked.

It was as her class was ending that Dumbledore came in with a man she hadn't seen before. "Good morning Everyone." "Good morning Headmaster"the students replied. She flicked her hand and the students cleaned up the class room and headed for the showers. "Would you like some tea?" she asked "That would be lovely Toboe" As they settled into her office. Dumbledore spoke. "Toboe this is Clow Reed an old friend of mine from Europe." She nodded her head at him. "Toboe Clow Reed is here to Teach a very rare type of magic here in England." As Clow Reed Explained the concept to her she couldn't help noticing his voice was a beautiful tenor with darker accents.

After he was done she smiled slightly."So you want me, harry, Hermes,Weasel and Draco to try and learn Sorcery." Dumbledore nodded. "Its not as simple as that but thats what it boils down to" Clow said. "When do we start?"she asked as she looked at her schedule. "As soon as I can make you and the others keys. And then we can get to work on transforming them." Clow said as she looked at him. He was astounded by her eyes the silver out lining the inner Emeralds. "How long will that take?" She asked fixing him with those jeweled eyes. "As soon as each of you can come up with a shape or symbol for the top of your key's to make them personal." She thought for a moment. "A crescent Moon as it sits before the new moon." she said as she handed Clow his third cup of tea.

When they left her office they noticed that the four students were waiting for them. "Well done" was all Toboe said And she sat near the portrait to listen to the conversation. As it boiled down to the point that they were picking there symbols she listened. "How about a star?" Harry asked."A tree?"Ron mumbled. "Sun?" Hermes pipped in. "Eclipse?"Draco rumbled as he leaned against the wall. Clow nodded to them but looked at Draco. "That one is already chosen" Draco thought again. "Fire?" Clow Reed smiled. "you now have your symbols I will start on yours keys meet me here. On this day in one month." They nodded back at him and dispersed.

It was Monday three weeks later that Harry and group were walking in to DADA. AS the whole class waited the office door opened. "Welcome to Defense pups." The class sighed but grinned, the full moon was last night and they didn't know who was gonna be taking this class but was happy it was Toboe. "OK its catch up day use this class period to catch any work you have undone k?"

They class called back. "Yes Professor Wolfwalker" She laughed and let them get to work as she went back to her thoughts. Severus had been missing their morning runs for almost a full week now, it was starting to drive her nuts. She looked at Hermes and wondered for a moment before moving her gaze to the window, And into the morning light.

It was later that week the students sat together in the Room of Requirement Friday after classes. "Its strange its like Professor Wolfwalker's mind isn't here."Greg said as they sat in a circle watching the professor look out the window. "I don't think her mind is here at all Greg but I wonder where it is?" Draco said as he sat down. Hermione looked slightly shamed and she looked at the floor. "Hermione whats wrong?" Harry asked. "I know why Toboe is so out of it."

She said, and all eyes were on her."What is it?" Draco asked. "You know that Toboe tends hang out a lot with Professor Snape Right?" They nodded. "Well we know how in the wizarding world its not uncommon for a professor and a student to get together, since wizards are so long lived as long as the younger partner is the age of consent."Again they nodded. "Well I've been seeing Professor Snape since Christmas." They were Floored. And Harry was glad Ron had detention today.

The Slytherins present had been gob smacked. "your sleeping with Professor Snape?"Draco asked Evenly. Hermione nodded. "OK I'll see what I can do on my end"He said as he thought '_Oh Merlin What do I do? Do I tell Toboe that My godfather is sleeping with her Best friend_?' They moved on to the topic of the upcoming talent show. "Its on Sunday, Thats three days away. '_And the Day after we meet with Clow Reed'_ They discussed things to do amongst them selves. Draco knew that he should tell Toboe immediately about his god father but loyalty to the man kept him silent.

* * *

_Well Now the winds change. What will happen now? What will happen now that the Spy has made an apperance??_

_I'll post soon_- **_Cerberus_**


	12. A Heart Shattered

The Raptor and The Raven

Chapter 12:A Heart Shattered

_--Last Chapter--_

_They discussed things to do amongst them selves. Draco knew that he should tell Toboe immediately about his god father but loyalty to the man kept him silent._

--Saturday morning--

Severus was walking towards Toboe's classroom he had decided to tell her that he was in-love with Hermione. It hadn't occurred to him to ask Hermione about Toboe's past history with men. Or he would have known that what he was about to reveal to her, Would shatter her trust in both him and Hermione. But his mother had told him that it took a boy to date two women and a man to be loyal to one alone. He found her practicing with her sword.

She was lost to the movements of her Kata, The shadow dance that made up a portion of her very soul was laid before him. She twisted, turned, lunged and parried for those minutes that stretched to an eternity he saw Toboe in a new light. Swordsmanship was almost a lost art to the wizarding world but he knew enough to know she would be a deadly opponent in single combat. She growled lost in her memories fighting an enemy he couldn't see. He would never say it but she looked like an angel of death.

She finished her Kata and turned to him. "Severus?" she smiled at him he noticed that her familiar was laying beneath the werewolf portrait. " I have something to tell you." he said putting up the mask that had kept him alive so far in this war. "what is it?" she said as she dried her face off. "I'm in love With Hermione Granger, I have been with her since Christmas. I don't want to hurt you by leading you on. So I am setting you free."With that he turned and strode from the room, never seeing the heartbroken look on her face or her crumbling form hitting her knees.

As he left he heard Mirzam's voice. _You did what you had to Love. They needed to be free._ **Then Why do I feel so bad?**He replied mentally._ It proves that your human _It was all she said. It took Toboe over an hour to manage to get to her feet. Her heart hurt but she knew she had to keep going, for now. She drug herself into the shower and cleaned herself off. She started to feel numb but knew it would only last for a while. She dressed in black the only things not black on her clothing were the silver buckles and accents that made her stand out. She waited for the others to join her. She berated herself over and over for not checking out the rumors months ago.

Her head lowered and she didn't move until harry and the others walked in some hours later. Draco walked into the room and felt the intense sadness in the air. It was Goyle who spotted their normally happy professor sitting crouched on the floor. "Oh merlin Professor Wolfwalker." Draco and the other Slytherins approached her and noticed her bejeweled eyes were dim. "Toboe? Toboe?"Draco said as he shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes turned to him and blinked a few times. "I'm alright Draco, Just got hit hard this morning." She said and gave him a smile that he knew was fake but the others had been satisfied by.

Clow Reed also felt the lingering sadness. Hermione had looked Toboe in the eye and had gotten one of her death glares, and knew what had been said but never knew the full extent of it. Clow handed out the keys to their owners and had them spread out a fair distance from one another. "Now you must discover how to unlock the keys. You must find away to give your magic the ability to flow through the key to transform it." He held his out and called out a short poem. "I call upon the powers of the day and the night,Sun and Darkness unleash your might. Release!" They watched the circle appear and his key transform into a staff. "You must give your power a way to combine with the staff."

Ron tried using his dreams to fuel the magic but it backfired. Harry tried his determination to prove himself, He got the magic to start but it winked out after a moment or two. As the others tried and failed it came to be Hermione's turn. "I call upon the power of my love, Sun shine your light. Release!" the Sun shaped key transformed into a staff Her golden sun glinted atop her red staff. Her seal unknown to those present looked like Sakura's star seal save where Sakura's had a star Hermione's had a heart.

Not even Clow Reed expected more then one of these to posses the magic capable of transforming the keys. Toboe stepped forward, her key clinched into her left hand. She took a deep breath and spoke evenly. She was going to use her emotions to fuel the transformation. "Key that holds the power of darkness. Ancient forces, near and far. I call upon the power of the night. Reveal your true form to me. I, Toboe, call upon thee in the name of the moon. Release!" The last word she screamed. The energy was black tainted by silver, it was wild magic. A seal glittered silver beneath her feet It was the opposite of Clow's For the positions of the sun and moon were switched. The key transformed The silver crescent moon shined As the staff its self was black.

She looked almost devil-like standing their. The wings had returned half-extended she looked like a fallen angel, her staff glinted in the light.

"Incredible!" Harry said. The others nodded Clow Reed realized what he had felt earlier was her. Hermione was shocked as she looked at Toboe's staff her eyes were glittering with suppressed emotion. She had never looked so violent. She looked at Clow Reed. "Now what?" She said as she noticed that the magic she'd used caused the wing spell to activate. "was this supposed to happen?" She asked as she sat on the dueling stage.

"The magic reflects you to your truest form."He said looking her over covertly. She was magnificent the magic around her was writhing with her emotions. "OK the rest of you can keep the keys they were made for you and will work for no one else, Try and change them like the others have done. Harry your very close but you must find something more solid to base your magic on."Toboe looked at Clow Reed her eyes were slightly softer since he had given her something to take her mind off the pain in her heart.

"Now Hermione, Toboe try to transform your staffs back into keys." Toboe held out hers and closed her eyes and felt for the connection between her and the staff. She found it and gently pinched it mentally until it faded. The staff became a key again but this time it was strung on a silver chain. "Well Done!"Clow said she bowed to him and vanished out of the door.

Toboe headed up to the astronomy tower and walked to the balcony, and spreading the wings dove off. Luckily most of the students were used to the sight of there American professor jumping off the tower into flight. She flew for hours to try and think of something for the stupid talent show tomorrow. As the moon rose behind her she finally landed on her balcony and disappeared into her domain.

The Students met once again in the Room of Requirement. "She was pissed Harry." Draco said. Hermione's voice was full of tears. "The look she gave me was like I betrayed everything she stood for." Blaze sighed as he came forward. "Well In A way I think you unknowingly did Hermione." They all looked at him in shock. "I heard from a first year Slytherin that both Professors in question used to run together at dawn. And since about the time Professor Snape Got Mirzam they hung out a lot. But when Hermione came into the picture Toboe started being pushed out of it."

And he sat down to let them think over what he had said. "Oh Fuck!"Draco cursed. "What?"The rest replied. "What blaze said makes sense Toboe had a crush on professor Snape. Her wolf Lucius is now Mirzam Snape's familiar. He chose Granger over Toboe and she feels betrayed for it."Hermione started to cry softly. "But why didn't she say anything?"harry asked. "It isn't her way to interfere directly. But I Love him And I won't give him up. I'll try and talk to her!"Hermione said and with that she left the room for Toboe's den. "What do you think will happen?" Blaze said to Draco and Harry. "Blood will be spilled today."They said and they decided to talk to Remus about the whole mess.

Hermione knew the password to Toboe's domain and entered carefully when the familiar voice growled from the darkness. "What do you want Hermes." Hermione took a deep breath and spoke. "Toboe I never knew you liked him. I am sorry that it feels like I betrayed you. I fell in love with Severus Snape Toboe you are my best friend. But I won't give him up not even for you."She heard nothing in the darkness.

Until she heard the tear-filled voice of the person who'd taken her in after her parents were killed, She hadn't even told the boys about it yet it still hurt to much. "I believe you Hermes, But I can't forget the fact the you should have told me, I never would have allowed myself to get attached had you but mentioned your feelings to me. Leave me for now let me try and pull the pieces of my heart back together."Hermione agreed and left the darkened rooms.

Toboe stood in the darkness tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that this had happened again. Hermione had broken her promise. Toboe wouldn't trust anyone save Sevare for many moons. She still had to do something for the talent show tomarrow. But for tonight she would think.

_Whats gonna Happen now Toboe's Bearly holding on. Powers are shifting Ohh A cliffy lol._

_Lets see what the Talent show brings._

_-**Cerberus**_


	13. The Talent Show & The Spy

_The Raptor and the Raven_

_Chapter 13:The Talent show and the Spy_

_--Last chapter--_

_Toboe stood in the darkness tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that this had happened again. Hermione had broken her promise. Toboe wouldn't trust anyone save Sevare for many moons. She still had to do something for the talent show tomorrow. But for tonight she would think. _

_--This chapter--_

The morning broke cold and clouded. Even though inside the castle it was warm and everyone was working to set up for the talent show to start in a few hours. Toboe had volunteered to set up with Remus and Lucius. She took over the stage and curtains. When she was finished it looked like the stage she saw in the Fifth Element movie. The curtains were black with the house crests embroidered into them. Lucius was taking care of the lighting,Remus the seating.

The judges were to sit in a box that was shielded from anyone finding out who the judges liked until the award ceremony that night at the ball. There were two categories. Solo and Group. The winners from each category would face off for the grand prize. But only Dumbledore knew what that was. Toboe was silent and not her usual happy self Remus noticed as she strode from the hall after she was finished.

"Alright Malfoy whats wrong with Toboe?"He asked after the door slammed behind her. Lucius sighed and locked eyes with the slightly growling werewolf. "Severus chose Ms. Granger over Toboe"And Lucius turned and left the hall. Remus was astonished Snape had chosen Hermione over Toboe? Yes Hermione was beautiful, But how did Toboe fit in with the equation?Then it hit him Toboe had allowed Snape close and then he chose her best friend. He felt his wolf snarl at the thought of the wolfwoman crying because of Snape.

It took him a bit before he was able to leave the hall calmly and he headed for his rooms he had to get dressed for the talent show.

_--The Talent Show--_

The judges had been announced and they were, Amelia Bones,

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Clow Reed. The students were up first. The younger years were horrible, on the ears and some of the voices cracked. Ginny got up there with a smile on her face and stood on stage in jeans and a white wife-beater with cowboy boots. As the music started she sang.

_This is what a woman wants..._

_Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time_

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day_

_And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

As the last of the music faded she was floored by the applause. She had been happy she had taken Toboe's advice and used an American song. The rest of her year rotated after her. The fifth years started with one Harry potter who was shoved on stage by someone behind the scenes. He walked to the mic and grabbed it. Then he knocked them on their asses with a rock song.

_Oo my little pretty one, pretty one_

_When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?_

_Oo you make my motor run, my motor run_

_Gun it coming off of the line, Sharona_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind_

_I always get it up with a touch of the younger kind_

_My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

_Ma ma ma my Sharona_

_Come a little closer, over here_

_Close enough to look in my eyes, Sharona_

_Keep a little mystery, kissin' me_

_Runnin' down the length of my thigh, Sharona_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind_

_I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind_

_My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

His voice was suited to the song and the girls went wild. The judges clapped and scored him on their cards. Clow Reed smiled as he stepped into the crowd. Hermione was called next and she was wearing a beautiful deep blue evening gown swimmingly sprinkled with golden stars that brought out her eyes. She walked to the mic and smiled before speaking. "This song is dedicated to my dark knight." and then the music started.

_  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know_

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And so my road can never be cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

As Hermione sang she thought of Toboe and Severus, her Dark knight was who she lived for now. As her mind ghosted over Toboe she got an image of the woman looking at her over her shoulder and then vanishing into the moonlight. Ron's performance had most of the students silencing their ears. Pansy was worse it was like a cat screaming as it ran its claws over a chalk board.

Blaze had a beautiful tenor when he sang in Italian.

When the last seventh year sang. The teachers were up Severus was up first.

He growled as he took the stage. He snatched the mic. "I am having one of the other professors aid me for this performance. Though it is still my single since they will not be singing. It is dedicated to an Angel."He rumbled as the school saw Toboe step on stage with a guitar. Her eyes were distant and reflected nothing of the soul inside.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angles sing, and singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night _

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

His voice was deep resounding but was honestly cryptically beautiful. He put his very soul into the song and was applauded he growled them into silence. He could see Hermione's tears of joy as she was standing at the front of the stage smiling up at him. Toboe's guitar playing had enhanced his voice to its peak. He had turned around to nod to her but she was gone.

Remus took the stage as the next to last performer after Dumbledore's rendition of the beer song. He walked to the mic and looked out to the crowd. He pulled it too him as he felt the excitement around him. "This song is dedicated to someone I know, She inspired this song." And with the dark lulling beat began his voice washed over all there.

_She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame. _

_All the torment and the pain _

_Leaked through and covered me _

_I'd do anything to have her to myself _

_Just to have her for myself _

_Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad. _

_She is everything to me _

_The unrequited dream _

_A song that no one sings _

_The unattainable, Shes a myth that I have to believe in _

_All I need to make it real is one more reason _

_I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad. _

_But I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_A catch in my throat choke_

_Torn into pieces_

_I won't, no!_

_I don't wanna be this..._

_But I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_She isn't real _

_I can't make her real _

_She isn't real _

_I can't make her real_

As the song finished the applause almost knocked him off his feet. As he stepped of stage he saw that Toboe had heard him and was smiling sadly before she mouthed a thank you to him. Her eyes glittered with some of their former brilliance for a moment. She walked on stage she was wearing a backless top that showed off her tanned skin beautifully.

Her black wings have her an angelic appearance. She took the mic from Clow Reed and smiled at the man. She turned to the crowd her head held high. And Hermione knew she had something up her sleeve. She took a breath as the music started and she locked eyes with someone, who at that moment Hermione had no idea.

_If you hear a voice, _

_It the middle of the night, _

_Saying it'll be all right, _

_It will be me.. _

_If you feel a hand, _

_Guiding you along, _

_When the path seems wrong, _

_You will find me.. _

_There is no mountain that I can't climb, _

_For you I'll swim through the rivers of time, _

_As you go your path, and I walk mine, _

_A light will shine, and You will find me.. _

_If there is a key that goes to your heart, _

_A special part, You will find me.. _

_If you need a friend, call out to the wind, _

_To hold you again, You will find me.. _

_Oh, how the world seems so unfair, _

_Creating a love that cannot be shared, _

_As you go your path, and I walk mine. _

_A light will shine, and You will find me.. _

_I see ever after, _

_There's a place for two, _

_In your tears and laughter, _

_I'll be there for you. _

_Under the sun and the moon, _

_Between the land and the sea, _

_Look all around you, You will find me. _

_There is no mountain that I can't climb, _

_For you I'd swim through the rivers of time, _

_As you go your path, and I walk mine, _

_A light will shine, and You will find me.. _

_You will find me... You will find me.._

Toboe's voice was a mezzo with dark shading, it rang with her emotion and an under tone of power. And then Remus realized how close she had let Snape get to her. Hermione had started to cry when she felt the meaning of the words. Clow was stunned the woman had the voice of a siren and she knew how to use it. When the song ended it was silent with shock as she walked towards the end of the stage. A single clap started her head whipped around to see who it was. It was Clow Reed and he was joined by Harry and Draco then it spread until the hall echoed. He head raised high and she smiled at him before vanishing behind the curtain.

Clow Reed was announcing that the group category would start in a few minutes. Harry, Draco and Remus had asked Toboe for help screwing with a songs lyrics. She'd agreed as long as she got to play guitar for it. They took the stage and she smirked as the music started and she chuckled seeing the look on Minerva's face. When the boys started to sing.

_Well it's Friday evening' six o'clock_

_And all my friends are twistin' off_

_I'm at the house just turnin' on T.V._

_Well they all wonder why I've changed_

_How many times must I explain_

_It's basic honky tonk anatomy_

_The howlin' bone's connected to the party bone_

_The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long_

_And she won't think it's funny_

_And I'll wind up all alone_

_And the lonely bone's connected to the howlin' bone_

_Hey two plus two is always four_

_And down is south and up is north_

_Thirty-two degrees is bloody cold_

_You play with fire you wined up burned_

_The early-bird gets the worm_

_But the only thing you really need to know_

_Is..._

_The howlin' bone is connected to the party bone_

_The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long_

_And she won't think it's funny_

_And I'll wind up all alone_

_And the lonely bone's connected to the howlin' bone_

_Yeah sing it with me_

_Let's make sure you know..._

_The howlin' bone's connected to the party bone_

_The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long_

_And she won't think it's funny_

_And I'll wind up all alone_

_And the lonely bone's connected the..._

Toboe took over singing for the final chorus and it sounded something like this.

_The howlin' bone's connected to the party bone_

_The party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long_

_And I still think its funny_

_And your ass is on your own_

_And the lonely bone's connected to the howlin' bone_

Toboe strode off stage to get ready for her group performance and she couldn't help but chuckle on who she was preforming with. Hermione walked in to see Toboe looking out a window at the new moon sky. "Toboe. Thank you for agreeing to sing with me." She didn't see that Toboe had a her clenched around her wand.

"I don't mind Hermes were on next."Toboe waited until Hermione left the room before snarling. She suppressed her soul-beast and left the small room for the stage her magic flaring slightly. The were the last to preform that night. As they walked on stage and got in their spots, Toboe smiled slightly as she caught Remus' thumbs-up. The looked at one another and the music started.

_Hermione:_

_I've known about you for a while now_

_When he leaves me he wears a smile now_

_As soon as he's away from me_

_In your arms is where he wants to be_

_Toboe:_

_But you're the one he rushes home to_

_You're the one he gave his name to_

_I'll never see his face in the early morning light_

_You have his mornings, his daytimes_

_And sometimes I have his nights_

_Both:_

_But does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (Like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (Does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_And does he whisper (Does he whisper)_

_All his fantasies_

_Does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Toboe:_

_But when he's with me_

_He says he needs me_

_And that he wants me_

_That he believes in me_

_Hermione:_

_And when I'm in his arms_

_Oh he swears there's no one else_

_Is he deceiving me_

_Or am I deceiving myself_

_(Am I deceiving myself)_

_Both:_

_But does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (Like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (Does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_And does he whisper (Does he whisper)_

_All his fantasies_

_Does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Hermione:_

_Oh and shouldn't I lose my temper?_

_Toboe:_

_Oh and shouldn't I be ashamed?_

_Hermione:_

_Cuz I have everything to lose_

_Toboe:_

_And I, I have nothing to gain_

_Both:_

_But does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (Like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (Does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_And does he whisper (Does he whisper)_

_All his fantasies_

_Does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Hermione:_

_Oh does he love you_

The crowd went wild because separately they was beautiful together they could stop hearts. They circled one another and seemed to live entirely with in the song and the lyrics. Lucius looked at Severus and shook his head. The crowd called for an encore. But both shook their head and left the stage. They parted at the grand stair case for a moment that Lucius saw the pain both tried to hide. He saw Toboe leap up the stairs and vanish on the fourth floor. Hermione departed into the dungeons. As they whole school got ready for the ball one person smiled malevolently. They were going to kill potter tonight,and finally they would destroy the only threat to their lord and master. The Mudblood would have to die also for bringing the Wolf-bitch here.

Toboe was brushing her hair while sitting at her vanity, her mind working over the last ten months starting from the letter she got from Hermes to say that she was coming. As she thought over the details it hit her and she dropped the brush. It finally fit together all the little pieces she'd heard over the months. She knew who the spy was but she was thinking why wait all this time? Her eyes widened in horror.

Who would she warn no one would believe her. She would have to wait for them to make their move and take them out. She grabbed her wand and also her key. She looked at her wolf and gave him a smile. "No matter what happens tonight I love you Severus." She embraced the wolf and had his cool nose touch her locket. She took a deep breath and walked out her chamber door. Her black cloak billowed with out reveling a thing to her outfit.

_--The Ball--_

She walked with her head held high, her back ramrod straight. She had a feeling the tonight would make or break a life. She noticed that mostly every one was there when she got to the entrance of the great hall there was a man seeming to wait for her. Silver eyes locked on to Emerald. "Clow Reed who are you waiting for?"He smiled to her and held out a black rose in full bloom. "Call me Clow Toboe. I was wondering if you would accompany me tonight?"She smiled and nodded, having Clow around would make it easier to go unnoticed.

They entered and removed their clocks the house elf called out. "Presenting Clow Reed and Professor Toboe Wolfwalker!" Her students let out a few wolf whistles, she smiled at them. But she noticed Draco's eyes on her and motioned to him. He nodded and she knew her message was received. Lucius felt like he had been sucker-punched. Toboe looked astounding the emerald green dress flowed over her generous curves it shimmered faintly silver when she moved.

It was backless and tied around her throat while it had a slit up to her tanned thigh for dancing. Her her hair was left to flow freely save for the black rose behind her left ear. Hermione's dress was the exact opposite on the color chart for hers was golden with a faint red shimmer, it looked like a princess was missing a gown. Hermione glowed with happiness while Toboe resonated darkness.

Toboe was waiting for the spy to show. She saw a wand raised and ran for it. She never saw Severus leave her side. Hermione froze in shock as the light came at her. A black shape appeared in her vision as her brain registered the impact and that she was falling backwards. The spy laughed as the two lay still. "Oh look I killed two with one spell."The person turned to face those watching and the hood fell back to reveal...

_

* * *

_

Wow Second cliffy the spy is in play.

_Who knocked over hermone?_

_review please!! I crave feed back!!-**Cerberus**_


	14. The Howl of Hope

The Raptor and the Raven

Chapter 14: A howl of Hope

_--Last Chapter--_

_A black shape appeared in her vision as her brain registered the impact and that she was falling backwards. The spy laughed as the two lay still. "Oh look I killed two with one spell."The person turned to face those watching and the hood fell back to reveal.........._

_--Now--_

Severus Snape was stunned as he watched his beloved fall. He felt the inhuman scream that shattered the shock that held him captive. Toboe had tears running down her face, Then he saw why. Her black wolf was stretched over Hermione's body. She reached out her hand to the wolf. "Severus. Beloved are you alright?" She had gone into shock. Poppy laughed darkly. "Well not only did I kill the mudblood but that abomination as well." She threw her head back and laughed. For Toboe time had stopped as she stood there, over and over again the scene repeated itself in her head and her mind shut down instinct took control. The outer rings of Toboe's eyes started to glow as tears continued to drip down her face, she took seven steps until she was behind the laughing woman. Poppy felt a hand wrap around her throat and tried to gasp out a spell . Then a sickening snap was heard and her body dropped spinelessly to the floor. The students were shocked the see the professor snap a persons neck like a twig.

Toboe stepped over the body her hand stretched out towards the fallen pair on stage. "Severus....Can you hear me?" She rasped as she climbed onto the stage and crawled to the two lying there. Severus Snape had never felt such a pain as the one that was weighing in his chest as Toboe gently moved the wolf off of Hermione and held its head in her lap. "Hermione" He whispered as he set his hand on her cheek. Dumbledore heard the startled cry Snape released as he touched Ms. Granger. "She's alive!" Severus called and Harry and Ron nearly bowled him over to get to her. "Hermione!" both called and her eyes fluttered and opened. "I'm here"He gave her his trademark smirk and Hermione smiled back. Harry helped her sit up and she noticed Toboe's slowly rocking form. "Escara no Mara hite miya lonia" Toboe mumbled over and over again, as she rocked she had her fingers locked into the wolf's pitch black fur. "I can't understand whats she saying" Draco said as he sat next to the distraught professor. "Its a dead language called wolvish" Remus muttered as he embraced the crying woman. Then Draco saw it. "hey I thought I saw his paw twitch."Then the wolf moved and Toboe looked shocked as Severus licked her cheek. "Severus" She mumbled the wolf name over and over again as she hugged him to her. He wiggled and she let him get to his feet,the wolf stood and as he shook himself his collar fell from his neck broken. The wolf turned and looked at Hermione for a moment before sitting before his bonded and allowing her to cry all over him.

Toboe sat their her arms wrapped around the wolf, her fingers gently checking for any wounds on him. _I am fine beloved, that curse has no effect on the blood-bound. Merlin gifted us with protection. _She looked up in shock her green eyes wide, as her shoulder was shaken she turned to see Remus standing there. "Remus....If only I had bound him to me also." And with that she fainted, her energy gone. Severus turned as he felt Mirzam approach his right shoulder. _She will live but her soul is screaming in pain. _The white she-wolf followed as the two women were carried out of the great hall. When Toboe's eyes opened next she tried to sit up and was stopped by Lucius. "You need to rest Toboe, You could very easily catch pneumonia." She settled down and rested against the pillows. "Lucius, how long was I out?" The blond smirked before replying. "about two weeks, Granger Is alive thanks to your wolf." Toboe nodded and turned her head to look out the window towards the setting sun. "you scared the hell out of the other teachers."She gave a small smile before turning her head back to the window. "I'm alright Lucius, Just tired." He nodded and left her with her wolf. Toboe saw her wand laying on the bedside table and picked it up, the smooth wood comforting the woman. _**What do I do Beloved? **__You must stand strong my dark one, Let no one shake your resolve. __**Severus I feel so alone.... **__You are never alone as long as I live. __**Thank you. **_The conversation between wolf and woman could have taken hours for all Toboe knew as the sun had set and the full moon gave her an unwinking stare. Her right hand sought her wolf's head and she sat there in the moonlight, her eyes closed listening to the sound oh her heart beating.

Harry and the others were meeting in the room of requirement, Draco and his house had just settled down when the door opened and Hermione hobbled in. "Hermione! Your not supposed to be up yet." Ron yipped was she settled into a very comfy chair that had appeared. "I didn't want to be left out Ron, I felt alone in the common room." He nodded; sat down near her feet and looked to Harry to start the meeting. "Well these last two weeks have been hell for us all. Lets keep it short tonight, Any one have anything to report?" Draco Stood and the floor was given. "My father spends a great deal of time watching Toboe to see if she awakens, so far she hasn't but when he isn't there Remus is." Hermione lowered her head in shame she hadn't yet visited her friend who had collapsed into a coma after that night at the ball. Severus had escorted her to the outer door of the room tonight because she had wanted to come to the meeting. How Hermione wished she could have Severus in with her at the meetings, he was very comfortable to lay on and he was good at plotting. But she knew the boys would never allow it, so she kept it to herself. Hermione did decide however to visit Toboe after the meeting was over. Blaze saw the look cross Granger's eyes and decided to pay a visit to their fallen professor tonight, and pray for some advice. It was a couple of hours later when the meeting finally ended and they separated, Draco noticed the darkening of the shadows near the door and recognized his god-father. None of them that night made it to see Toboe, the professors were patrolling the hall diligently.

When the dawn rose and woke Toboe from her light slumber, eyes bright once again. "Its time Severus!" She smiled the wolf leaped from the bed in joy. Down the great hall the students gathered for breakfast. The gryffindor's seemed to lose there normal loudness and waited to eat in silence, while the Slytherin's radiated an air of total hostility. The Ravenclaw's had no books at their table, and weren't chattering constantly. The Hufflepuff's seemed paranoid and discontent. Dumbledore looked out on his students with uncertainty, while his twinkling eyes were quiet. "Headmaster I have something to tell you." Lucius started to say before the doors slammed open, a shape heading full force for the head table. "Look Its Severus!" One of the Slytherin's yelled as the now recognized black wolf skid to a stop, between the head table and the house tables. He turned and howled, his voice a deep powerful sound that awoke hearts and cleared minds. "What happened! Is Professor Wolfwalker alright??" Greg Goyle bellowed.

The wolf howled again and took off down the table line and out of the hall. "After Him!" Draco and Harry commanded and the students chased the black guardian. The Professors took off after the students wands drawn wondering what the hell was going on. The great doors had been thrust open and the students were pouring out and across the field after the wolf. Severus saw that he had the whole school onto the field so he skid to a stop and howled again rearing, nose pointed to the sky. The students stopped wondering what the hell was going on when a voice answered the wolf's howl, the new voice was strong and deep its tones making one among them cry. Ginny looked up to see something coming across the lake, before sending up a cry of her own. "Professor Wolfwalker!!!!" Her scream was heard by the professors a moment before Toboe came into full view, her black wings beating against the morning sky as she flew over the students. Toboe circled around the professors before darting into the sky. A few moments later Toboe settled between the students and the teachers, her wings open and gleaming in the morning light. "Hello Headmaster I'm back." Dumbledore could see the fire behind her eyes and nodded. "Welcome Back Professor."Toboe tipped her head back and howled her voice soothing the were-wolf within Remus. _Sing with her boy!__ Why? _The were-wolf snarled and shoved enough against the mental barriers to make Remus howl. The two professor's voices gave hope once again to the students.

The meaning to the Wolvish in the chapter:

Escara no Mara hite miya lonia: I beg you, Please don't leave me alone.


	15. Bonds Forged

* * *

The Raptor & The Raven

Chapter 15: Bonds Forged

-Last Time-

Toboe circled around the professors before darting into the sky. A few moments later Toboe settled between the students and the teachers, her wings open and gleaming in the morning light. "Hello Headmaster I'm back." Dumbledore could see the fire behind her eyes and nodded. "Welcome Back Professor."Toboe tipped her head back and howled her voice soothing the were-wolf within Remus. _Sing with her boy!__ Why? _The were-wolf snarled and shoved enough against the mental barriers to make Remus howl. The two professor's voices gave hope once again to the students.

-Now-

Over the last three weeks Toboe had spent a great deal of time with Clow Reed, learning how to use magic without a wand. Toboe flew nightly her black wings had changed slightly, now the tips of the midnight feathers seemed to be dipped in liquid mercury. They gleamed with a inner darkness that frightened the younger years. Clow looked to see Toboe standing at the window in his classroom, her crimson hair gleaming in the light. "You hide the fact your in pain well." his voice made her turn to look at him. "And you are the only one who notices, Clow. Its simply easier this way." Clow walked across the room to lay his hand upon her shoulder. "You love him and yet you let him go. I can't understand why you would give up your happiness for hers." She smiled a sad smile her silver ringed eyes gleaming. "Its not her happiness I did it for, It was his. But I understand that he loves her though I don't know the whole story on how they fell in love. But, I am determined never to end up the way my aunt did."

He tugged her shoulder so that their eyes met. "What happened?" He mumbled and her fingers brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "She was a lot like Hermes, a pure hearted woman who loved as fiercely as a werewolf. When the man she loved choose another she went off the barrier, she nearly killed herself. But, when the woman her mate had chosen had been stolen and was being threatened my aunt went after her alone with only her wolf. She found the man who took the woman and killed him but was mortally injured,the woman was weak from being beaten and starved so she couldn't walk. My aunt carried her down from the mountain and when her strength gave out she had her wolf carry the woman back to the man she loved, when the woman asked her why she would do such a thing for the woman who had taken her mate away my aunt only laughed and said. "For my love I would do anything." Then my aunt died. The woman dragged her body to her wolf and held her atop its back as it walked back to town, when they reached it the woman told my aunts story to the man and watched him begin to cry. His words were "I can never repay her kindness, She loved me enough to throw her own life away for the woman I love. She must be buried with honor." They buried her in a great cave that when sung too would multiply ones voice a thousand fold. And to this day at times its said that on stormy nights you can still hear her and the wolf's howls." Her eyes gleamed with tears held back my sheer force alone.

Clow Reed knew that Toboe was only a half of his age at best, but he couldn't help but see a child when he looked at her. He was glad she had agreed to help him refine and create his Clow Cards. "You love fiercely as those before you did." She only smiled before departing out the window which she came. Her black wings stroking the morning air as she flew in a gentle upwards spiral until she landed on her office window ledge, but she waived before she vanished within the stained glass window. Toboe closed the window and turned to a curtained portion of her office wall walking over she tugged a black silk rope, the emerald curtains pulled back to reveal a silver gilded frame that displayed a beautiful garden under the full moon. "Lily? Cissi?" The two women entered from opposite sides of the frame their faces smiling gently. "Hello dear-one"Lilly Evans said as she sat on one of the garden chairs, her silent best friend sitting beside her. "What troubles your heart my sister?" Narcissia Black lilted gently as she noticed the barely concealed pain and worry on Toboe's face.

"I am lost my sisters, I miss you both so. I have lost the male I chose as my own, to my best friend none the less but I can't shake the sense of loneliness."It was a veritable kept secret of the friendship between Narcissia and Lily, let alone that the two had spent their summer's together with a then four year old Toboe. A knock came at her office door just then. "Professor Wolfwalker? Are you in?" Toboe grinned and told the child to enter. "Welcome Ginny,what brings you to me this bright morning?" It was then that Ginny turned to see the two women in the massive frame that took up nearly a quarter of the professor's office wall, she gasped in shock as she recognized both women. "Ginny?"She turned to look at her professor before speaking. "Toboe how or where did you get this Portrait?" Toboe cocked one eyebrow before speaking her confusion clear in her voice. "Its mine I brought it with me the night Hermes and I fled my home. Its of my sisters Cissi and Lily, Its smaller then the full portrait but tied to the main one so they can come visit me and I can talk to them." Ginny couldn't believe her ears but she knew their was no way Toboe was lying. She could see that the two women looked younger then the portraits that both Draco and Harry had showed her of their mothers. "You should tell Harry, Draco and Mr. Malfoy." All three women's heads snapped up at the names. "Harry's here?"Lilly said astonished. "Lucius? Draco? Where?"Narcissia said as she leaned against Lily.

She could see the joy in the painted women's eyes but what startled her was the fear and panic in Toboe's eyes. The black wolf sat up from his pillow and laid his head on her leg and Ginny saw Toboe's hand shaking as she stroked the wolf's head. "Are you sure sisters?" Toboe's voice was hollow with shock. "Please, Toboe there are things we must tell both you and them." Toboe turned to Ginny and the younger red-head could see the barely controlled urge to flee in her eyes. "Find Harry, Draco and Lucius. Don't tell them anything more then I want to see them. I don't want this all over Hogwarts." Ginny nodded and left the office but when she checked Professor Malfoy's office he wasn't there. She darted down to the great hall with the speed of magic itself. She found Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Harry, There is something you need to see Professor Wolfwalker about...and do you know where Draco and Professor Malfoy are?" Harry pointed to the Slytherin table and then the head table, Ginny blushed and darted off to talk to the other two. She noticed the blond talking to Blaze."Draco, you need to go see Professor Wolfwalker its important."Draco nodded and stood to leave, while Ginny darted up to the Head Table. Lucius was sitting beside Severus."Um Professor Malfoy?" The Elder Malfoy turned to look at her his icy-blue eyes glinting in the light."Professor Wolfwalker needs to see you its important."she turned to go when his voice stopped her.

"Why does she send you and not her Eagle?" Ginny turned to look at him. "She just got a nasty shock and I'm not sure if she could write at this moment." Both Slytherin's looked at one another and stood heading for the American's office. When they arrived they noticed the two boys sitting on the stairs seeming to wait for their arrival. "Draco? Potter? Why are you here?" It was Harry that answered for them. "Ginny said Toboe wanted to see us and that it was important." Ginny appeared from behind the two professors before going to knock on the black oak door that signaled the entrance to the woman in question's office. They heard Toboe's voice biding them to enter and Ginny opened the door to see that the women weren't in the frame at the moment but she saw the chairs before the painting. They four men could see the hollow expression on her face as she waved them to sit in the chairs Severus leaning against the wall as she bid Ginny to close the door behind them.

"Ginny brought something to my attention that I think you should see but, before you do know that I never had any idea what happened to them after I saw them last just before my fifth birthday." The four men were in shock Toboe looked ragged as she turned to the frame and spoke. "They have arrived." She stepped next to the picture as two figures appeared. Draco, Harry, Lucius and even Severus' eyes widened to see the two women standing there. "Mum?" Both Draco and Harry murmured. "Hello Harry, My baby you have grown so much."Lily said as she sat on one of the chairs. Narcissia looked at the two men she loved most in life as she smiled. "Lucius your not taking good care of yourself. My son you mustn't let my passing destroy you, I still love you and you have your father and Aunt to turn to in dark hours."Lily noticed the man in black hiding at the back of the office. "Severus its good to see you." Severus looked at his old friend and bowed his head keeping his expression behind his hair. Draco was shocked beyond words, Harry spoke as his friend recovered. "Mum how did you get here?" She pointed to the silent red-head beside the portrait.

"Toboe is Cissi and my younger sister, This image was painted during the summer between our sixth and seventh years. The night young Hermione and Toboe fled she brought this frame with her though it was shrunk. Until this morning when Ginny reacted to seeing us. Toboe would never have known you or Draco were her nephews." Toboe looked shocked as she looked at the two boys before looking back to the portrait. "I have an Aunt?" Harry was shocked but Lucius saw the look in Toboe's eyes a moment before it happened, her control snapped and she bolted for the window. She dove through it, the stained glass scattering and slicing as she went. Toboe's wings cut through the darkness as she flew blind, lost to her emotions. "TOBOE!" Lily and Narcissia screamed. "Severus go after her!" The women screamed at him. He looked up startled. "She is flying blind, her mind has completely shut down!" Severus' eyes widened as he headed for the window he summoned his broom and blasted the rest of the glass out of his way. As Severus fell he for a moment, catching a glimpse of crimson and black headed for the forbidden forest. He snatched his Nimbus Firestorm and darted after the fleeing woman.

As he flew his godson looked of astonished. " wow I never knew he could fly so well." Draco mumbled but Lily chuckled. "my boy you haven't seen him at his best." As they set into talking Severus accelerated and used his seeker reflexes to maneuver through the towers and statues after Toboe. Severus pulled abreast of Toboe, the look of utter panic on her face told him what Lily had said was true she was flying blindly. Severus realized they were about to enter a clearing and he chose a course of action knowing it was all he could to do to stop her. He pulled up to be above her seeing the edge of the clearing pass beneath her before turning upside down and slamming his body into hers, the impact of their bodies slammed them both the 15 ft into the grass covered earth. Over and over they rolled before Severus smacked into an incline and Toboe landed wings spread against a tree. Toboe shook her head she was on her hands and knees when she looked at him, he could see she was still lost to him. He got up slowly, slowly he walked towards her but when he got about three feet from her she tried to take off. He saw her muscles tense and lunged as she went to jump into flight, his slightly taller frame slamming into hers and knocking them both to the ground.

He landed between her powerful legs his hips slamming against her's. Severus could smell her blood as she wiggled and thrashed beneath him, he grabbed her thrashing head and forced her to look at him. Toboe's eyes were wild with panic. "Calm down Toboe. I won't hurt you, calm down." Then he roared her nails had dug into his sides just above his hips, Severus felt his blood flowing from the wounds. He felt his darkness rise and he bit savagely into the skin between her neck and shoulder, her felt her blood coat his tongue. Toboe screamed she dug her claws in deeper. Her mind was full of black fog. : _Wake up little one you are still needed! _The pain drove her from the depths of her mind and back into reality. Severus had let go when he heard her scream but didn't anticipate her instinctual reaction. Toboe's head shot up and since his frock coat had been torn in the landing the fabric had no chance of stopping her. Her teeth breached the skin of his neck, and at that moment their magic flared to life. The bond causing both to scream while back at the castle their wolves howled a powerful cry as they ran across the lawn headed for their bonded. _Did you hear it Severus? __**Yes Mirzam they have bonded, though I am not sure it was done on purpose. **__I know what you mean we must find them quickly! _The Wolves picked up their lope in to an all out sprint feeling the invisible bond that tied them to their bond-mates. Severus and Toboe passed out their magic for that moment drained completely, for that moment the forest around them was silent in awe of the old magic just preformed.

Little did either know the true depth of what had just transpired......

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter My review muse kinda sputtered out....I am hoping for atleast 8 reviews before I can post the next chapter. But the next one will be a good one.....What did Severus and Toboe do and now that part of secret has been revealed what will happen to her now????????? -**_Cerberus _**


End file.
